Return of the Aliens: The Sequel
by Abbie8290
Summary: The sequel to Return of the Aliens. Lettuce and Pai are back. They need Ichigo and Kisshu's help to complete a mission they can't handle by themselves. A mission that just might risk everything including the life of a someone they both love! Can they?
1. 17 Years Later

Hey People I'm Back

Hey People I'm Back!! applause applause Thank you! Thank you! You're too kind. I know I haven't been writing in awhile. Well that's cuz school started boo so I haven't had much time for writing but guess what!! I'm ahead in Comp Apps so I don't have nothing to do and the school doesn't block (go figure) so I can write during class! WOOOO!

Anyways here we go Return of the Aliens: The Sequel

Chapter 1: 17 Years Later….

Lettuce stared out of the window. _Hmm looks like it's going to rain today._ She thought to herself. She placed two more plates on the table next to her own. One on either side. One with waffles and strawberries the other with scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. On her own plate she had one waffle. She didn't like to eat much in the morning. She filled two cups with coffee, one with apple juice and placed them on the table.

Lettuce sat down at the table and sighed. She smiled to herself after she took a sip of her coffee. She couldn't believe what day it was. Time had went by so fast. She couldn't believe that 13 years from this day-

"Happy Anniversary," a voice murmured in her ear. She smiled and sat the cup of coffee down. She turned around and stared into the dark eyes of her husband for 13 years. Then she threw her arms around him, standing up.

"Pai! You remembered!" she squealed.

"Don't I always?" Pai asked returning the hug. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, I'm so lucky you're not one of those husbands that forget," Lettuce said with a smile. Pai smiled and leaned down towards her.

"I'm just lucky," he whispered. Their lips met. Lettuce tightened her grip around him while he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ewww!" a small voice said, "Mommy, Daddy that's nasty!" Lettuce and Pai pulled away and looked down.

"Ami," Lettuce started with a smile, "what did we say?"

"I know I know, it's okay for mommies and daddies to do that," the little girl answered.

"And?" Pai asked.

"I'm not allowed to do that till I'm," she paused to think, "until I'm old like you," she pointed at Lettuce and Pai. Pai bent over and stroked her light green hair.

"That's my girl," he said.

"Hmmph I resent that," Lettuce said, "I'm only 35."

"And I'm 6," Ami said proudly.

"We know you're 6 Ami. Now c'mon and eat your breakfast Aunt Ichigo should be here soon to walk you to school," Lettuce said. Ami walked to the seat with the waffles and strawberries and sat down. Pai sat at the spot with the eggs and bacon and Lettuce took her seat.

"Do you think you get off work early today?" Pai asked Lettuce.

"I think I can. You know they really like me over there at the hospital. I don't think they would mind me missing one night," Lettuce answered. Lettuce is an official doctor, It took her 11 years to graduate.

"Good because I'm going to take you somewhere special tonight," Pai said, "I already got the night off from the computer company." Pai designs computer software since he's really good with technology. He designed a small device to hide his, Kisshu's and, Taruto's ears and make them look like regular human ears to blend in.

Kisshu and Ichigo still lived in Tokyo. Unlike the other Mews, who had all went their separate ways, Lettuce and Ichigo stay close together. Same with Kisshu and Pai. Taruto had left with Pudding to travel the world. Mint had taken her dancing to a professional level and was on a world tour. Zakuro was still doing a little modeling but had moved on to acting and was doing a movie in America. Ichigo had changed her mind and is a veterinarian instead of a doctor. Kisshu was a journalist for a local magazine.

"Can I come?" Ami asked. Lettuce and Pai glanced at each other.

"Honey tonight is just for me and Dad," Lettuce said, "but you get to stay Aunt Ichigo."

"Aww why can't I go?" Ami whined.

"Because," Pai started, "Tonight me and Mom are want some alone time," Ami pouted, "oh c'mon you love staying with Aunt Ichigo. She's going to take you back to the vet and you get to help with the animals." Ami stared at him still pouting, "Because tomorrow we're taking you out for ice cream." Ami's dark eyes lit up.

"Double scoop?" she asked. Pai nodded. "Yeah!"

"Knock knock," someone called opening and closing the door. A smiling red head with her hair pulled back in a ponytail tied with a pink ribbon walked into the kitchen. "Morning!"

"Hi Aunt Ichigo!" Ami called turning in her chair.

"Hey kiddo you ready?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah let me get my bookbag!" Ami called. She jumped out the seat and ran to her room.

"Lettuce, thanks for getting me my own key," Ichigo said, "It's much better then having to wait for someone to open the door."

"No problem," Lettuce said standing up from the table. She started to clear it off.

"Oh Ichigo thanks for keeping Ami tonight," Pai said.

"No problem," Ichigo said, "So 13 years…It seems like just yesterday we were fighting you guys," Ichigo looked over at Pai.

"No that was 21 years and can you keep it down? I don't want Ami to hear you," Pai said.

"Yeah," Lettuce said, "She doesn't know about the whole us being Mews thing," Lettuce sighed, "she hasn't even met Zakuro or Mint and she was too young to remember Pudding."

"Oh well, I'll try and keep my mouth shut about it around Ami," Ichigo said. Ami walked in.

"I'm ready!" she called.

"Okay c'mon," Ichigo said leading her towards the front door.

"Bye Mommy! Bye Daddy!" Ami called.

"Bye sweetie!" Lettuce called before the door shut.

"Auntie Ichigo, why is Mommy and Daddy going out tonight?" Ami asked Ichigo as they crossed through the park.

"Well Ami there's this thing called an anniversary and it's when a mom and a dad celebrate when they got married. Kinda like a birthday," Ichigo explained.

"So they're celebrating the birthday of when they got married?" Ami asked.

"Right! Ami you're so smart you-

Suddenly a flash of bright light interrupted her words.

"Ahhh what's going on!" Ami screamed. Ichigo tried to stare up into the bright light. All she could make out was a huge floating object.

"A-a spaceship?" Ichigo called.

"Auntie Ichigo!" Ami screamed. Ichigo looked beside her. Ami was being raised into the air, but Ichigo wasn't.

"Ami!" she yelled she reached and grabbed her hand. Soon her feet weren't even touching the ground. They were both being lifted into the air.

"What's going on!?" Ami screamed she had tears in her eyes now.

"It's an Anti-gravity ray!" Ichigo yelled but then realized Ami probably wouldn't know what that was.

"Don't let go!" Ami screamed.

"I won't I promise!" Ichigo called. Ichigo looked up and saw a door to the spaceship open and a figure with elf-like ears stepped onto a platform. They were raised higher and higher until she could almost fully see the figure. "Who are you and what do you want?!" Ichigo screamed. The figure teleported to them and grabbed Ami. "Hey-"

"I want the girl," his deep voice rasped. Ichigo stared right into his dark green eyes before he pulled Ami out of Ichigo's grasp.

"Auntie Ichigo!" Ami screamed as the alien floated back to the ship.

"No! Give her back!!" Ichigo screamed. The bright light disappeared and Ichigo plummeted to the ground. "Noooo! Ami!" she screamed. She hit the ground with a loud thud and heard a crack. She looked back up into the sky and saw the ship disappear. "Ami," she whispered before drifting into unconsciousness.

Woo would do you think?? Huh HuH?? Well review!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew


	2. Where?

Ok I'm back and I know I know I usually update sooner than this…but my Computer teacher gave us a project and I just now finished it so yeah. And Yeah I know its short. Here we go.

Disclaimer: Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 2: Where?

Lettuce walked up to the front counter at the hospital. "Hey Saki," she said to the receptionist.

"Good morning Dr. Midorikawa," Saki said with a smile. Lettuce blushed slightly.

"Saki, I told you just call me Lettuce," she responded. They had this conversation almost every morning. "So is Sayaka here this morning I have to ask her for time off tonight?"

"Uhh I think she's in her office, but she might be busy," Saki answered.

"Well running a hospital does keep you pretty busy," Lettuce replied.

"Yeah— oh wait there she is," Saki pointed behind Lettuce towards a lady with a white lab coat on and her long brown hair pulled back in a bun.

"Oh, thanks Saki," Lettuce said with a wave as walked towards Sayaka. Sayaka noticed her coming and smiled.

"Good morning Lettuce. How's it going?" she asked.

"Everything's great," Lettuce answered with a smile.

"How's Pai and Ami?" Sayaka went on.

"Oh they're great," Lettuce said, "That's actually why I need to talk to you do you think I could get off early tonight—". Sayaka held her hand up to stop her.

"Say no more," she started, "of course you can. You're a marvelous worker. You're here early every morning and you even stay late."

"Thanks Sayaka," Lettuce said with yet another blush. She turned around and walked away. She was almost to the main hall, when Kyasha her assistant came up right behind her.

"Wait a minute did I just here what I think I heard?" she asked Lettuce.

"What are you talking about?" Lettuce asked looking at her.

"You just asked Sayaka to get off early," Kyasha started, "Now this could only mean one of two things. Ami's birthday isn't til next week so…it's your anniversary!"

"How did you—

"I take notes," Kyasha cut her off, "Anyways what the plans for tonight?" She playfully pushed Lettuce, "Huh huh?" Lettuce blushed.

"I don't know it supposed to be a surprise but he said it was going to be really special," Lettuce answered.

"Oh it'll be special all right," Kyasha said with a devilish smile.

"Kyasha!" Lettuce shrieked but she couldn't contain her laughter.

"Outta the way. MOVE! MOVE!" voices yelled. Lettuce and Kyasha turned and saw two doctors pushing a stretcher through the hall. Lettuce and Kyasha jumped out of the way. As the doctors rushed past them Lettuce saw a flash a red against the white sheets. _It couldn't be… _she thought but some thing urged her to follow the doctors.

"What happened here?!" one doctor asked.

"We don't know she was found lying on the ground in Kygomi Park," the other answered, "She looks as if she fell from a high point but that's impossible considering where she was found."

"What happened in that park?" the first doctor wondered outloud.

"Uhh she's been identified as Momomiya Ichigo," the second doctor said, "we found some ID in her wallet."

"Wait!" Lettuce called fully catching up with them, "did you just say—

"Sorry doctor but we need to get her to a room stat!" The second doctor yelled pushing stretcher faster, leaving Lettuce standing in the hall. Kyasha ran up behind her.

"What was that about?" Kyasha asked.

Lettuce turned to face her, "That was Ichigo on that stretcher!" Kyasha's eye's widened.

"Lettuce I'm sorry," she said.

"Oh my god! Ami!" Lettuce yelled.

"What?" Kyasha asked.

"Th-they said they found Ichigo in Kygomi Park! That's the park Ichigo and Ami go through to get to Ami's school!" Lettuce explained panicky.

"Wait wait! Let's not jump to conclusions, maybe Ichigo already took Ami to school," Kyasha pointed out, "we don't know when Ichigo had her accident."

"Maybe but I'm going to call the school," Lettuce said pulling her cell out of her pocket. She found the school's number in her contacts and hit 'SEND'. She waited tell she heard a cheerful hello on the other line. "Hello! Uhh this is Mrs. Midorikawa…yes I was just calling to make sure my daughter Ami Midorikawa is at school…oh uhh thank you." Lettuce closed the phone.

"Well?" Kyasha asked.

"She's not there!" Lettuce voice cracked. She turned and ran towards the direction the stretcher took Ichigo. She saw one of the doctors walking down the hall. "Wait!" Lettuce called. The doctor turned around.

"I'm very busy—

"Ichigo! The patient you just brought in where is she??" Lettuce asked impatiently.

"She's in room 82A," the doctor answered and walked off hurriedly. Lettuce ran down the hall until she found the room. She opened the door and saw Ichigo lying in one of the hospital beds. Her eyes were closed, one of her arms were hanging of the bed while the other laid across her stomach. She looked as if she was having a peaceful nap. Lettuce closed the door. She walked over to Ichigo and sat in a chair next to the bed for the visitors. She stared at her friend. Tears came to her eyes.

"Ichigo," she whispered. Then she dropped her head to the bed and started crying her eyes out. "Where's Ami?"

Woo yeah! What do think?? Review!! Review!! That is all. Thanks for reading.

Disclaimer: Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew.

I hope to have the next chapter up soon.


	3. What Happened?

Hi people whats up?? Here Chapt 3!! WOOOO! I can feel your excitement and I promise this one in longer than the last so enjoy!!

Chapter 3: What Happened?

Lettuce sat in the waiting room of the hospital. She had never really sat in there before. She only came to call name and lead her patient to the back. She hadn't ever noticed how many worried faces there were in there. And now she was one of them.

She was sure people were staring at her. She was wearing her lab coat. A doctor sitting in the waiting room at a hospital. Right now she really didn't care. Her mind was on Ichigo and Ami. At least she knew where Ichigo was but where was Ami? She could not think of a reasonable explanation for everything.

Lettuce placed her head in her hands and exhaled loudly. If Ichigo had an accident in that park Ami would not have left her, and the doctors said she fell from a high point and there is no really high point in the park except for some trees and what would Ichigo be doing in a tree? The only other thing would be someone tried to kidnap Ami, but Ichigo would have fought hard. She knows how to take care of herself. She would not let anyone take off with Ami as long as she was standing. Something really big must have happened in that park.

"Hey Lettuce," Kyasha whispered slipping into the seat next to her. Lettuce looked over at her.

"Hey," she barely whispered.

"I'm guessing you got a hold of Pai and Kisshu," Kyasha said.

"Yeah," Lettuce answered softly, "I called them and they should be here any minute."

"Lettuce I'm really sorry about Ami," Kyasha started, "but you know if you need anything I am there for you right?" Lettuce looked up and forced a smile.

"Yeah, thanks Kyasha," Lettuce answered.

"Everything's gonna be ok," Kyasha said.

"Lettuce!" Lettuce's head shot up when she hears her name. She and Kyasha turned to see Pai and Kisshu rushing towards them. Lettuce stood and ran to Pai. She buried his head into his chest and started to sob.

"Lettuce what happened?" Pai asked his voice was firm. He seemed pretty upset but was able to control it. Kisshu looked worried and distressed.

"I-I don't know!" Lettuce said through her sobs. Pai pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair.

"Uhh is the Ichigo Momomiya Party here?" A voice asked. Lettuce pulled away to look at the nurse who had just called her friends name.

"Yes that's us!" Lettuce said rushing to the nurse as Pai and Kisshu followed.

"Dr. Midorikawa?" the nurse asked, "You're the Momomiya party?"

"Yes, she's a friend of mine," Lettuce said hurriedly.

"How is she," Kisshu jumped in, "Is she okay?!"

"She's conscious now, which is a surprised to us all. We thought with the condition she was in she would be out for awhile or even in a coma. That's one tough girl, she must've made it through a lot if she can make it through something like this so quickly." That put a small smile on Kisshu's face.

"Can we see her? Please?" Lettuce asked.

"Of course," the nurse answered, "It's room—

"82A got it," Lettuce said rushing past her, with Kisshu and Pai right behind her. Lettuce ran down the hall dodging all the obstacles in her way. Doctors, nurses, she was used to all of them. Pai and Kisshu didn't really seem to have any problems either. They all wanted to get to the same place and they weren't going to let anything in their way.

When they finally made it to the room Lettuce opened the door and they all crowded into the room. Pai closed the door. Lettuce turned and saw Ichigo staring at them. Lettuce wanted to jump on the bed and give her a big hug, but she restrained herself and smiled at her friend. Ichigo smiled back.

"Ichigo," Kisshu said relieved, he walked over to her bedside and kneeled down so they were eye level. He took her hand in his, "I'm so glad you're okay!" Ichigo smiled at him then her smile faded.

"Lettuce, Pai I'm so sorry," She said softly. Lettuce took a step towards her.

"Ichigo," she started her voice almost cracked, "what happened?"

"Me and Ami were just walking and there was a bright light. I looked up and there was a giant spaceship!"

"A spaceship?" Pai interrupted, "are you sure?"

"Yes!" Ichigo said, "I know what I was saw! And I was just as surprised. Anyways they had an anti-gravity beam because she was moving up and I wasn't until I grabbed her hand then I went up too. So it was pretty strong. Then I saw him, an alien like you and Kish. He teleported to us and took Ami from me. He had the darkest green eyes I ever saw. He took her back to the ship and that's when the beam cut off. The last thing I saw was the spaceship disappearing."

"So," Pai started, his voice was harsh, "that our daughter was kidnapped by aliens from our planet?"

"That exactly what I'm telling you," Ichigo responded, "Unless there's another planet out there with aliens that look like you!" Pai didn't repond.

"Why?" Lettuce asked softly, more to herself than out loud, "why would they want our daughter?"

"Unless they know," Kisshu spoke up.

"Know what?" Pai asked.

"That you're Pai and she's Mew Lettuce and that's you kid." Kisshu explained.

"How would anyone know that?" Lettuce asked. Ichigo looked as if a thought came to her mind but she didn't want to share it.

"Ichigo?" Lettuce asked.

"What about Mai and Katsu?" Ichigo asked softly, "I mean they didn't leave that happily."

"No," Lettuce said, "They promised not to return!"

"People break their promises Lettuce, and it's the best lead we got!" Pai yelled. He walked towards a wall so that he was facing it. "It doesn't matter who took her, because I'm going to Planet Cyniclones and I'm going to bring my daughter back!"

"I'm coming with you!" Lettuce said.

"No," Pai said, "It's too dangerous."

"No?" Lettuce repeated, "That's my daughter out there too! And I think I can handle myself when it comes to danger Pai! I'm not letting you go alone!"

"I'm coming too!" Everyone turned to stare at Ichigo. "What I'm getting out of here tomorrow. I'm not severely hurt so they have nothing to keep me here on. And no Arguments Pai cause I'm coming!"

"And so am I!" Kisshu said.

"Pai you can't do everything on your own you- we need help! This isn't just some mission. This is our daughter and we're all going!" Lettuce said. Pai turned to look at her. He could see the worry in her face but the determination to find Ami also.

"Okay," Pai finally said, "we're all going."

**********************************

The little six-year old woke from her long nap. She looked around all she saw was darkness. Her eyes began to water and she started to cry.

"I want my mommy!" she cried silently. Just then a door opened and light exploded into the room. Ami shielded her eyes. She looked up and saw a dark shadow with large ears walk into the room. She backed away afraid of what he was going to do.

"I brought you food," he stated his voice emotionless. He walked into the room bent down and place a tray on the floor. Ami looked at the food then looked back at him then back at the food. She slowly crawled towards it as he walked back towards the door he had came from.

"Uhhh Mister?" Ami called her voice trembling. He turned slightly "it's dark in here."

"Oh really," he said his voice had a bit of sarcasm in it. He snapped his fingers and light filled the room. Ami ohhed as she saw the orb-like lights stretch across the walls. The alien turned to go again. He opened the door.

"Wait!" Ami called again "why are your ears so big?" she asked. He smirked.

"Why are yours?" he said closing the doors. Ami cocked her head.

_Huh? What does that mean?_

She reached up and touched her ears. Her eyes widened as she ran her hands across them and they didn't stop until seven inches later.

Well I finally got it up. I'm in Computer Class right now. So yeah I'm writing at school. IM SO BAD! Hehe lol.

REVIEW!! REVIEW!!!

Disclaimer: I do no own Tokyo Mew Mew!!


	4. New Hope

What's up people!! Sorry it's been awhile! Writer's blocks sucks doesn't it?? Well here we go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew! If I did there would be some changes!!

Chapter 4: New Hope

Lettuce was standing in Kygomi Park. She thought going there would bring some answers, any answers, but she had found none so far. She wandered how Pai was doing. He was getting his ship ready for tomorrow's departure. Lettuce knew it wouldn't take too long because she knew Pai goes in there and keeps everything up to date every once and awhile. He thought she didn't know but she did.

Lettuce sighed before she looked around again. Who would come here in broad daylight to abduct a child? Was Ami that important to whoever took her.

_Ami..._

Lettuce felt her eyes water. All she wanted right now was to know if her daughter was safe and sound.

Her phone began to ring.

She pulled out her cell phone and flipped it open. "Hello?" she answered.

"Lettuce?" the other line said. She recognized Pai's voice.

"Yeah?"

"We have a problem." Pai answered.

"What?" Lettuce asked quickly.

"My system on the ship it's been wiped…clean," Pai stated.

"What?—What does that mean?" Lettuce asked confused.

"It means that Kisshu was right and whoever took Ami knows who we are or they wouldn't know to wipe my system," Pai responded.

"What does this mean for us?" Lettuce asked.

"They wiped it so we couldn't track them," Pai answered, "So know we don't know where they are."

"Wouldn't they be going back to your planet?" Lettuce asked.

"Well, that's the safest bet but we don't know for sure, so—"

"I understand," Lettuce interrupted, "Any ideas?" She heard him exhale.

"Not at the moment," he answered. Lettuce closed her eyes.

"Yeah ok," she said before closing the phone. Why was all this happening? She looked down at her phone. She really shouldn't have hung up like that but right now she didn't care too much. She opened the phone.

"Better call Kisshu and Ichigo," she sighed to herself. She scrolled through her Contacts list when a name flashed on her screen. She gasped. She hadn't seen or heard that name in awhile. That's when an idea popped into her head.

************************************************************

Ami stared at her reflection in the silver tray. Her ears were huge and elf-like, but that wasn't the only thing she was staring at. Her eyes that were dark like her fathers were now lighter and brighter shade of purple-lish blue. She stared at herself in disbelief.

"How did this happen?" she asked aloud.

"It's pretty easy," a voice answered. Ami gasped and looked up. She didn't see anyone.

"Who?" she asked looking around. She turned around and saw the alien that brought her food. "How'd you get in here?" Ami asked confused.

"Teleported," he answered flatly.

"What's that?" Ami asked still confused. He rolled his eyes and teleported right in Ami's face. She fell backwards from the surprise. He stood up straight and turned around.

"That's teleporting," he said. She stared up and him a little afraid to talk.

"I-Well why are my ears like this?" Ami stuttered.

"It's because your part alien," he answered lightly.

"I'm part what?" Ami asked.

"Alien," he repeated, "like me."

"How?" Ami asked.

"Well I think you should have that talk with your parents," he said, "but I will tell you that you are part alien, because of either your mom or your dad."

"Mom or Dad?" Ami thought aloud. They or one of them were aliens. How? "Do you know which one?"

"Yeah," he answered, "but I'm not gonna tell you. You should figure it out yourself."

"So I'm part alien," Ami said more to herself than to him, "What do you want with me?" He smiled down at her.

"Oh that part will come soon enough," he said teleporting out the room. Ami took one more glance into the tray.

"Why didn't they tell me?"

************************************************************

Lettuce stared at the double door. It had always been there. Yet she didn't come anymore. She stared at the pink walls and red windows. She took a deep breath and raised her hand to knock on the door.

Right as she knocked the door opened. She was face to face with a red-headed girl. She looked like she was in a rush.

"Oh uh is Ryou Shirogane here?" Lettuce asked.

"Yes," she answered examining Lettuce, "Why?"

"I really need to see him," Lettuce said, she was starting to get impatient. The girl looked her over one more time then leaned inside the door.

"Ryou you got company!" she yelled before walking past Lettuce. Lettuce looked back at her. Then turned her attention back to the door. Ryou appeared before her. He had gotten taller and his hair was a bit longer.

"Lettuce?" he said as if he was dreaming. She nodded.

"Ryou I really need your help," Lettuce said.

"Come in," he said motioning towards the entrance. She walked in and took a quick look at the Café. It had changed. It wasn't that girly café she had known it. The colors were darker and there were computers everywhere. It had turned into an Internet Café. Ryou closed the door. "What's going on?"

Lettuce told him everything. How Ami had been abducted by aliens, and how Ichigo was hurt, and how the computer system for Pai's ship was wiped. By time she was done she was on the verge of tears.

"Lettuce I'm so sorry," Ryou said. Lettuce wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"I was wandering if there was anyway you could help?" Lettuce said.

"How could I help?" Ryou asked.

"I—Well," Lettuce thought about it herself, "do you still have Masha?" she finished when an idea hit her mind.

"Well, yeah but he's been turned off for years," Ryou said.

"Yeah but he still has sensors right?" Lettuce asked hopefully, "If you turn him can't he—"

"We could try Lettuce," Ryou interrupted, "but no promises."

She followed him to the basement. She looked around on the way there.

"So where's Kiechiro?" Lettuce asked.

"He left awhile ago," Ryou answered, "It's just me and Akimi now."

_That must be the red-head. _

They reached the basement. Ryou walked towards a box and opened it. He pulled out Masha. He clicked a switch and Masha immediately perked up.

"Alien Alert! Alien Alert!" he squeaked. Lettuce's eyes brightened.

"He could just be sensing Pai and Kisshu," Ryou pointed out.

"No No!! More Aliens!" Masha squeaked. Lettuce rushed over and scooped up Masha.

"Masha, where are they?" Lettuce asked.

"983X, 873Y" Masha answered. Lettuce looked up at Ryou.

"It's a coordinate in space," Ryou said shocked himself, "I guess I never realized how strong his sensors are."

"Masha I need your help can you help me?" Lettuce said to the little furball.

"Masha help! Masha help!" he squeaked.

"Thanks Ryou," Lettuce said.

"I just hope you find Ami alright," Ryou replied with a reassuring smile.

"I know we will," Lettuce said turning to go.

"Thanks again," she called running up the stairs. She ran out the door and towards her house.

"Masha you're a life saver!" she whispered.

So what do you think. We're starting to get to the good stuff! Oh and I'm gonna be making a video for youtube kinda based on this. It's gonna be like a family tree with Pai, Lettuce, and Ami (what I think she would look like) So yeah I hope to get that up soon.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Review Review!!!!!!!


	5. Too Much

Hey!! I bet you didn't think you would hear from me so soon. Haha but here I am! You gotta love Vacations! No school!! Haha oh and I got my video up on youtube. It's called Pai and Lettuce Family Tree and I have the same user name abbie8290 on there. So yeah I should be easy to find! Well here we go with chpt 5!

Disclaimer: Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew!

Chapter 5: Too Much

"Lettuce you're a genius!" Pai exclaimed taking the fluffy fur ball in his hands, "If I hook up Masha to my computer his sensors should be able to track them." He looked over at Lettuce.

"I'm glad," Lettuce said with a smile. Her smile then faded, "Well, what now?"

Pai placed a hand on her shoulder then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Now we wait," he whispered.

**************************************

Ami stretched. She had just awoken from a long nap. She was taking a lot of those for awhile. It seemed like the only thing to do around there was eat and sleep. And wait for that alien's next visit.

_That alien…_ she thought to herself

She didn't even know his name. There seemed to be a lot of things she didn't know, or things people didn't want her to know. Like being part alien. Why didn't someone, anyone tell her. It didn't seem like the kind of thing you keep secret. Ami sighed. She still didn't know. She had been thinking about it for awhile. Which one was the alien? Mom or Dad? Ami sighed to herself.

"Something troubling you?" Ami looked up. There he was. She wasn't scared. She had almost become used to him popping up out of nowhere. She stared at him. She didn't know whether to answer the question or not. She could never tell if he was being serious or just making fun of her...

"Well?" he asked again. She sighed.

_Might as well…_

"I was just thinking," Ami started, "well I was just trying to figure out which one of my parents was—is the alien."

"I see," he said, "any ideas yet?" Ami shook her head.

"No," she replied. He could hear the disappointment in her voice. He felt a pang of grief for her, then immediately shook it from his thoughts.

_No I have to do this…_

He looked back down at her, she looked like she was on the verge of tears, not that he could blame her. A lot had happened to her. A little too much for someone her age. He sighed.

"Ok, listen kid," he started, "I starting to fell a little sorry for you so aside from the 'which parent is an alien' question, you can ask me any three questions you want and I promise to answer them with complete honesty."

Ami looked up at him and sniffed, showing that she was on the verge of tears. "Ok," she said standing. She thought for a second. "What's your name?"

He rolled his eyes.

_Of all the questions she coulda asked… _

"It's Yukio," he answered, "Next question."

"Why do I have ears like this now?" she asked, "I didn't have ears like this back home?" He smirked.

"Good question," Yukio commented, "It's because you originally have two forms: your earth form and your true form. Being bounded on earth all you have seen is your earth form but now since you're no longer on earth this," he motioned to her, "is your true form. Same thing goes with why your eyes are lighter."

Ami took a minute to think about what he had just said. "I guess I understand," she said finally.

"Last question," Yukio said, "make it count."

"Why did you take me?" Ami asked. He looked down at her.

"You'll find out," he said finally.

"Hey," Ami yelled, "no fair! You said you would answer all my questions—"

"With complete honesty," he finished for her, "and I did." She stared at him. "I'm completely honest that you will find out later why we took you." Ami couldn't help but smile.

"You sound like my dad," she said.

"Oh," Yukio smirked, "do I?"

"Yeah," Ami looked to the side, "He loves doing that kinda stuff, it gets annoying but then sometimes it's kinda funny."

"Really?" Yukio asked folding his legs so that he could hover.

"Yeah and he's really smart, my dad," Ami went on, "He works with computers and when something is broken, like the computer or the dishwasher, he knows exactly how to fix it. One time I broke the phone and I wouldn't stop crying but my dad told me not to worry about it and the next day it was all fixed. He's the best. Oh and my mom she's really smart too. She's a doctor and she and I play hospital all the time. She lets me be the doctor, though. She says I'm the best doctor she ever saw," Ami sighed to herself, "I think I have the best parents in the world, even though one of them is an alien." She looked up at him and smiled.

For some strange reason he found himself smiling back.

Ami's smile quickly vanished. She gripped her head in pain. She stumbled back and began to scream. Yukio's eyes widened in worry and he began to reach out for her then stopped when he realized what was going on.

"The atmosphere…"

"My head!" Ami screamed. Yukio tried to calm her.

"Just hold on Ami," he started, "It'll all be over soon."

Tears were streaming down her face. She was obviously in indescribable pain. Her head felt like it was splitting open. She started screaming.

"Make it stop!" Ami yelled. She took a quick gasp of air before falling. Yukio reached out and grabbed her arm to stop her from hitting the floor. He gently laid her on the ground. She had already lost consciousness. Yukio looked down at her. Now he really did feel sorry for her. He had forgotten the reaction she would have to the new atmosphere. He sighed this meant that they were almost there, almost to planet Cyniclone.

********************************

"We have everything?" Pai asked one more time.

"Yes," Kisshu said, "lets go." Pai looked over at Lettuce. She nodded.

"Ok," Pai said. He starting pressing a lot of buttons on the control system. Ichigo looked over to Lettuce.

"Isn't this kinda weird," she whispered, "I don't think we've ever been in their ship before and now we're going to their planet?" Lettuce looked towards her.

"Well maybe," Lettuce said, "but—"

"Yeah I know," Ichigo said looking forward, "it's what has to be done. We're going to find her Lettuce, you can count on that." Just then the ship began to ascend and Ichigo and Lettuce seemed to be the only ones affected by it. They both starting rock back and forth trying to steady themselves.

"You two better hold on," Pai instructed, "It's gonna be pretty bumpy until we pass the ozone layer. Lettuce looked up at the screen that displayed what was in front of them. The ship then pointed upwards and started going higher up, quicker. Lettuce, who was leaning against a wall to keep her balance, looked up at the windows in front of Pai. She stared as they zoomed through cloud after cloud.

_We're coming Ami….._

Well….What do ya think? Review Review!! I updated quicker so review your butts off! I stayed up past my bedtime for you!!

Pai: You have a bedtime?

Me: Yeah…

Pai: Lame….

Me: What ever! Just remember to check out the Video is called: Pai and Lettuce Family Tree and it's the one by abbie8290. I hope you enjoy it!

Pai: Don't you have a bed to get to?

Me: Shut up!


	6. Timeless Space

Hey my peeps I'm sorry for the long wait but here's chapter 6! Enjoy!!

Chapter 6: Timeless Space

Lettuce stared out of a side window. Time seemed to stop, to not even exist. She didn't know how long they had been out here, how long she had been staring out that window, how long she had been watching the stars go by. She had never realized how big space was, how amazingly beautiful it was.

She glanced over at the head of the ship. There stood Pai. Even if she didn't know how long they had been out there she knew one thing for certain, since they'd been out there Pai had not moved from that one spot. She also knew that they were both thinking about the same thing…

…_Ami…_

Pai stared out the large window in front of him. From the directions Masha was giving his computer, Lettuce was right. They were heading towards Planet Cyniclones. But, why would anyone there want their daughter?

Pai stared harder out the window. Whoever took Ami only had a one day advantage over them. He didn't want to think it but he knew a lot could happen in one day…

He tried to think about something else. Kisshu and Ichigo were resting in one of the back rooms. And Lettuce…

Pai glanced back at Lettuce. She was still staring out the window. Her eyes looked so distant, as if she wasn't even there. Pai turned his attention back to the front and balled his fists and made a silent promise.

"_Lettuce, I promise to bring Ami back to your arms so you will never have to make that face again…"_

Pai felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see Lettuce's sad eyes. She flew to his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He hugged her tightly. He didn't have to look at her face to know she was crying.

"Lettuce," Pai started.

"I know you will Pai," Lettuce whispered into his chest, "I know you will." They both stood there in each others arms staring out the window together.

*********************************************

Yukio walked into the control center of the ship. "Well, well, well look who's here," the alien who was controlling the ship greeted him.

"What is that supposed to mean, Haruko?" Yukio asked rubbing his eyes.

"Last, time I checked we were supposed to be co-pilots," he responded, "but you spend so much time with that prisoner." Yukio smirked.

"Now, you know I have more to do with this mission than just driving this ship," he started, "I have to gain my information."

"Oh, is that what you're doing," Haruko said sarcastically. Yukio narrowed his eyes.

"What are you implying?" he asked in a low growl. Haruko shrugged.

"Nothing," he said coolly, "just make sure you don't get too close to that girl," he looked up at him smirking, "I wouldn't want her to get in the way of completing your mission." Haruko went back to controlling the ship.

"Trust me you won't have to worry about that," Yukio responded.

"We'll be landing soon," Haruko said as if not hearing Yukio's last comment.

"How soon?"

"About ten minutes," Haruko answered, "maybe more, didn't you feel us enter the atmosphere?"

"Yeah," Yukio answered thinking about Ami's reaction to the atmosphere.

"Well, you might want to go ahead and retrieve the girl," Haruko went on, "as soon as we land you have to take her to the palace." Yukio nodded and walked back out to the room that held Ami. Haruko's words still rang in his ears.

"_I wouldn't want her to get in the way of completing your mission."_

The face he had made. Yukio wished he had wiped that grin off his face. Of course he would complete his mission and if Haruko thought that that little girl would get in the way he was crazy. What did he think he was? Weak? Only the truly weak could let their feelings get in the way of their duties, and that would never happen to him.

He reached Ami's room and teleported in. She was still passed out on the ground. Yukio crossed his arms and hovered over her. She looked as if she was sleeping. Since she was so young it would probably take her awhile to recover. Yukio smirked.

_This is the girl who's going to save us…_

He reached down and scooped her up in his arms. He could hear her small breathes as she slowly breathed in his ear. Yukio felt the ship began to shake. They were landing. He teleported back to the control center. Haruko stood from the chair he was sitting in. He looked back at Yukio. He smirked.

"Ready?" he asked. Yukio nodded, again getting furious about his smirking. Haruko hit a button and a platform lowered towards the ground. They began to depart from the ship. When they reached the bottom Yukio looked up towards the sky.

"Well, you better get her to the palace and complete your little mission," Haruko said.

"I will," Yukio said still looking up, "but don't worry you'll see me again sooner than you think." He shifted Ami in his arms.

"What are you talking about?" Haruko asked confused, "I was just supposed to help you get to Earth and back?" Yukio kept staring up. "Yukio answer me! And why do you keep looking up? Are you expecting some company?" Yukio looked back towards him.

"As a matter of fact I am."

Dun Dun Duuunnnn!! Well?? Whadaya think?? Tell Me Tell ME!!! I promise the next chapter will have action but this chapter had to be written even though theres not much action sorry about that!! But we're getting to the KICK BUTT ACTION STUFF!! I PROMISE!! oh and this is kinda random but you've probably already noticed that my title naming could use some work…okay it totally sucks!

I DON'T OWN TOKYO MEW MEW.

OH AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!! ^+^


	7. Games

Hey ppl I'm back with chapter 7! Ok so I had a few ideas for this chapter but I had to make a choice! Either make this a long chapter or cut it into two short chapters. Even though I know how much you guys love cliffhangers ;) I decided to not cut it and just write on!

Oh and by the way I guess I didn't make this as clear as I should've but Yukio is Like Pai's age in his thirties or whatever so yeah…

Chapter 7: Games

"Lettuce, maybe you should get some rest," Pai suggested. They were no longer standing by the window. They moved to a corner in the back of the ship. They were both leaning on the wall facing forward.

"No, I'm ok," Lettuce lied. She was tired, but how could she sleep? She'd rather be standing right here with Pai. "So we're really going to your planet?" Lettuce stated more of statement then a question.

"Looks like it," Pai answered looking down. Lettuce looked over at him.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" Lettuce asked. Pai looked over at her.

"Yeah," he answered, "seventeen years. I never thought I would have to come back, though." Lettuce nodded and faced forward.

"Pai, do you believe in destiny?" Lettuce asked, "That everything happens for a reason?"

"To a certain extent," Pai answered, "why?"

"Well, do you think that maybe, whoever took Ami had a reason?" Lettuce asked, "Or maybe this was supposed to happen for a bigger thing to happen?"

"I haven't really thought about it," Pai stated, "is that what you think?"

"I don't know," Lettuce said, "but I just have this feeling, a really strong feeling that this is much more than just a kidnapping. They need Ami for something I just can't figure out what, but it's something big."

"Sounds like your animal instincts are coming back," Pai said. Lettuce shook her head.

"They never left," she responded, "but they are getting stronger."

"I wonder why, all of a sudden," Pai wondered aloud.

"Pai," Lettuce started quietly, "do you think—"

"What?" Pai asked looking over at her. She was bent over gripping her head.

"Lettuce!" Pai called reaching down to help her, "What's wrong?"

"My head," Lettuce gasped. She clenched her teeth.

"Ichigo!" Pai heard Kisshu yell from the back room. Suddenly Lettuce collapsed, but Pai caught her before she hit the floor.

"Lettuce!" Pai called, but she didn't answer. Pai picked her up and cradled her in his arms so he could see her face. She was unconscious. He carried her to the back room where Kisshu and Ichigo were. Ichigo was laying on a bed unconscious, with Kisshu staring down at her. He looked up at Pai when he walked in with Lettuce.

"What happened to them?" Kisshu asked.

"It must be the atmosphere," Pai answered still thinking himself, "It's probably a reaction to the new atmosphere." He walked towards the bed and laid Lettuce down next to Ichigo. "They shouldn't be out too long," Pai informed Kisshu. Kisshu looked up at him.

"Pai, if they're responding to the atmosphere then that means—"

"Yeah," Pai interrupted him, "we're almost home."

*************************************************

Yukio walked through the corridor still holding Ami in his arms. She still hadn't awoken. He followed the two palace guards that were guiding him to the throne room. He looked forward but every once in awhile he caught one of the guards eyeing Ami. They reached a large golden double door. Two of the guards pushed the doors open and stepped aside to let Yukio pass. He walked into the room and stood before two aliens who were seated on very large thrones. One was a female with long orange hair, and dark green eyes. The other was a male with blonde hair and brown eyes. They both wore crowns that were made so their elf-like ears could stick out the sides. Yukio heard the doors close behind him. He looked up at the two aliens who stared down at him. He immediately bowed even with Ami in his arms.

"My King, My Queen," he said still bent over.

"Yukio, I see you've returned," the king responded. Yukio stood and looked up at him.

"Of course," Yukio stated, "What would make you think otherwise?"

"Well, I for one know that Pai would not give her up without a fight," he answered.

"Well I can assure you that there was no fighting," Yukio responded, "I took the easy way out."

"Well that doesn't seem like you," the queen said sarcastically. The king glanced at her.

"Come now, Mai it doesn't matter how he did it as long as he brought us the girl. That is the only thing that matters," the king said, "And you underestimated Yukio's ability to complete the mission."

"I didn't underestimate him, Katsu," Mai replied, "I overestimated Pai."

"If I could interrupt your majesties," Yukio stated, hearing enough of himself being compared to Pai, "but what would you like me to do with the girl?"

"You talk as if you're in a hurry," Katsu said studying him, "is something wrong, Yukio."

"Nothing I can't handle," Yukio responded.

"Do tell," Katsu ordered.

"Well," Yukio started, "I'm just expecting some company."

"Company?" Katsu repeated thinking, "Wait, is Pai and Lettuce coming here?"

"It's possible," Yukio said with a smirk.

"Yukio, no games!" Katsu ordered, "If Pai comes you bring him here! Do you understand?"

"Yes, my king," Yukio said with a bow. Just then a servant came to take Ami. Yukio handed Ami to her, and she left the room. Yukio turned to leave.

"Yukio, I meant what I said," Katsu warned as Yukio opened the doors.

"Of course" Yukio replied not even looking back.

"Bring them straight here!"

"I will."

"Yukio," Katsu called before the doors closed, "no taking things into your own hands!" The doors closed shut.

"Oh I intend to," Yukio said aloud.

************************************************************************************

Lettuce felt something tickling her face while she slept. She lifted her hand and made a weak attempt to swat it away. She felt something furry brush her hand but she was so exhausted she didn't even think of it. Soon enough she felt something on her face again and heard a chiming sound. She opened her eyes slightly and saw a blurry image of what looked like a pink bow with a bell on it waving back and forth in her face.

"Ichigo," she murmured sleepily, "your tail is in my face." She turned on her side not even thinking about what she had just said. Seconds later her eyes shot open. "Ichigo?" she said sitting up. She looked over at her and saw she was in her mew form, still asleep. She looked down at herself and saw she was also in her mew form. She reached up and felt her antennas on her head. She reached over and started to shake Ichigo.

"Ichigo wake up," she said. Ichigo waved her hand in the air.

"Five more minutes," she whispered.

"Ichigo!" Lettuce called. Ichigo sprung up.

"Ok, I'm up! What?" Ichigo looked over at Lettuce and her eyes widened. "Lettuce you're—"

"Yeah, I know," Lettuce answered, "So are you." Ichigo looked behind her and saw her tail swaying back and forth.

"Wow, I didn't even notice that," Ichigo said, "but how did this happen?" Lettuce shrugged.

"No complaints here though," Lettuce said, "we don't know what we have to face when we get to Planet Cyniclones so it's best to be prepared."

The sound of shattering glass was heard from the other room. Ichigo and Lettuce looked towards the door.

"What was—"

"Let's go check it out," Ichigo said jumping off the bed. Lettuce followed her. They were barely out of the doorway when Ichigo froze with Lettuce trapped behind her. They both stared at the scene that was before them. Kisshu and Pai had their elf ears back and they were staring at another alien with brown hair and dark green eyes. He glanced in the direction of Ichigo and Lettuce when he noticed their presence. He flashed them a smile.

"Sorry ladies we didn't mean to disturb you," he said, "Kisshu is such a butterfingers." That's when Ichigo and Lettuce noticed the glass in front of Kisshu's feet.

"Well what do you expect when you just appear in front of someone all of a sudden," Kisshu replied glaring at him. He completely ignored him and turned his attention back to the girls.

"So Pai which one is the famous Lettuce?" he asked, "Or should I take a guess?" He teleported in front of Ichigo and Lettuce. "Hmm Which one?"

"Get away from them," Pai said angrily.

"Wait a minute," Ichigo said studying him "you're the one from the ship, the one who took Ami!" He took her chin in his hand.

"Well aren't you smart," he said, "Yukio, at your service." Ichigo pushed him away.

"Don't touch me!" Ichigo yelled.

"Wow you sure are feisty," Yukio pointed out, "then you can't be Lettuce. Feisty isn't really Pai's type, that's more Kisshu." He teleported behind Lettuce. "Then you must be Lettuce," Yukio said, "I see where Ami gets here looks from." Lettuce spun around.

"Where is she?!" Lettuce called. Yukio teleported back in front of Ichigo.

"Now Lettuce, where's the fun in me telling me you that easily," Yukio answered with a smirk. Pai ran and slammed Yukio into a nearby wall. He was holding him by the collar of his shirt.

"Where is Ami, Yukio," he demanded, "I don't have time for your games!" Yukio smirked even though it was obvious he was in pain.

"C'mon Pai, you know me better than that," Yukio replied teleporting out of his grasp. They turned around and saw him standing in front of the control center. He pulled out a long metal spear. "I'm all about games!" He raised the spear and stabbed it inside the control center and jerked it to the right tearing in straight through. Pai ran and pushed Yukio to the side.

"What are you doing!?" Pai yelled staring at his system that was now destroyed. You could see the wires and the static sticking out and hear crackling sounds. Smoke started to explode from the machine. "Do you know what you've done?" Pai turned but Yukio was gone. Pai ran to the others "Kisshu get Ichigo out this things gonna blow!" Kisshu grabbed Ichigo and teleported out. Pai grabbed Lettuce and did the same right before the ship exploded. Since it wasn't a planned teleportation they landed on the ground with Lettuce on top of Pai. Quickly, Pai turned them over so he was over her to protect her from falling debris from the ship. Luckily they were close to they're landing spot so it wasn't that high a fall.

"Are you ok," Pai asked breathing heavily. Lettuce nodded. Ichigo and Kisshu appeared beside them.

"Are you guys ok," Kisshu asked.

"What is this?" They all looked up at Yukio who was holding Masha from his tail. "Was this some kind of decoration for the ship or something? Pai I didn't know you were a fan of pink."

"Yukio stop wasting our time!" Pai snapped, "You haven't changed at all."

"I wish I could say the same about you, Pai" Yukio said for the first time sounding serious. "Follow me."

"Why should we?" Pai asked angrily.

"Do you want to see your daughter or not?"

End of Chapter! Wow was that a workout my fingers might fall off!! 5 pages!! OMG!! Yall better REVIEW!! SO wat did you think!!?? Oh and I'm sorry it took me soooo long to update but I'm trying to update once a month if I can so here's January's!!

Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew.


	8. A Walk Down Memory Lane

Hey people here is Chapt 8 I don't have much to say this time so just enjoy!!

Chapter 8: A Walk Down Memory Lane

Pai didn't trust Yukio one bit. Even as they all followed Yukio to the palace where he said he was taking them, Pai still didn't trust him. It felt like they were walking into a trap. Pai was going to make sure Yukio didn't try anything. He kept his eye on him the whole time. Pai knew Yukio was still angry at him. Pai didn't leave on the best terms with Yukio. They got into a big argument about him going back to earth for Lettuce, when he returned with the Mew Aqua, and another when Pai had refused to marry Mai at first.

Yukio had admired Pai when they were in training school to be strong warriors for the Cyniclones. Pai was always at the top of the class, he was one of the best and Yukio had always wanted to be like him. Yukio himself was a class clown, always trying to get a laugh out of something. But sometimes he would take his jokes too far, which is one of the reasons Pai and him never became good friends. Until one day when Pai came to set him straight, and told him that he needed to grow up if he wanted to become a good warrior. The thought, the Pai even cared what he did made Yukio want to change for the better. Everyday they would have to recite a creed that went "As a warrior my duty to my people, my nation, and my King comes first. Always." When Yukio saw Pai breaking that creed that they always said together, He snapped, especially when he heard that he wasn't going to go through with the marriage their King proposed because he had fallen in love with a human. He realized that Pai wasn't that perfect role model that he thought, that he wanted. After that Yukio went back to his old games and tricks, not caring anymore. But he decide to finish training school because he wanted to become the warrior that Pai couldn't be. But Yukio still didn't understand how someone could just leave and come back as a totally different person.

Yukio quickly glanced back at Lettuce.

_It's her fault. She's the reason Pai changed. If he had never met her he would be same old Pai, and he'd be living here with his people where he belonged._

They arrived at the Palace promptly. Yukio nodded at the guardsmen who then opened the door for them. They walked inside and a group and another group of guardsmen walked on either side of them.

"Yukio," Pai growled warningly.

"They always do that," Yukio stated referring to the guards, "It's their duty to make sure that the King is no danger. They even surround me, I don't know why because I would never betray my people." He looked back at Pai who caught his glance. They glared for a moment then Yukio turned back to the front. They came to a huge door that led to the throne room. When the doors were opened They all stopped in their tracks.

"Welcome to my palace," Katsu greeted them. Pai, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Kisshu just stared not knowing exactly what to say. Their eyes went from Katsu to Mai (who was sitting beside him) and back again. Ichigo broke the silence.

"I knew they were behind this," she yelled motioning towards them.

"Excuse me," Mai said, "but you will hold your tongue in the presence of royalty."

"Mai!" Katsu whispered warningly.

"What royalty?" Ichigo asked in a disgusted voice.

"Ichigo," Pai said in a warning voice, she stopped. Pai looked at Katsu, "Katsu," he started his voice so serious it was almost scary, "Where is Ami?"

*************************************

Ami stirred, the slowly opened her eyes. She sat up and immediately looked around. She was in a smaller room then she was on the ship. This room had a door and since she no longer felt movement she assumed she was no longer on a ship. She stood and ran for the door. She pulled on the handle but it wouldn't budge. Where was she and where did Yukio go? Those were the questions that whirled through her mind.

She suddenly heard footsteps out side her. She stood against the wall and the door swung open almost hitting her in the face.

"I brought you food," a female voice said. The alien looked around and didn't see Ami in the room. She dropped the tray she had been carrying and dashed from the room. Ami waited a few seconds, and then came from behind the door. She stuck her head out the doorway and looked in both directions before taking off down one of the hallways. She didn't know where she was going but she had to find someway out of this place. She stopped when she heard two voices coming from the nearby hall.

"I'm telling you she's not in there!" Ami recognized her as the alien who had just brought her food.

"This isn't good!" an unfamiliar voice yelled, "We have to find her quick. Pai and Lettuce are here and we can't let her get to them. Go sound the alarms I want every guard looking for that girl!"

"Yes sir!" she said. It then went silent. Ami peaked from behind the corner and saw that they were gone. Ami assumed they had teleported. She leaned against the wall. Her parents were here? They must've come to get her, but how did they know where she was? Ami shook the questions from her head. That didn't matter know all that mattered was that she had to find them before those aliens found her, but where were they?

Suddenly Ami heard loud sirens. The alarms were already going off. Ami started running again. She wasn't safe just standing there. She wasn't safe anywhere.

********************

The alarms were heard in the throne room. They all looked up surprised.

"What the—" Katsu started. Just then Isamu ran out from a door leading to the rest of the palace.

"Katsu," Isamu started, "the prisoner has escaped!"

"What!?" Katsu exclaimed.

"Let's go!" Pai called to Lettuce, Ichigo, and Kisshu and they all ran for the door Isamu came from.

"Stop them!" Katsu exclaimed standing to his feet.

Isamu pulled out his mallet ready to attack and Yukio ran to catch them but Pai teleported Lettuce, and Kisshu teleported Ichigo behind him and they all ran through the door. Isamu turned and ran after them Yukio followed.

"Everyone split up!" Pai called. Kisshu and Pai teleported away while Ichigo and Lettuce ran down two different halls. Isamu and Yukio teleported in search for Pai and Kisshu.

Mai stood from her throne.

"Mai," Katsu started.

"I'm going!" Mai called, "and you can't stop me!" She teleported away leaving Kastu alone in the throne room. Katsu sat down with his hands in his head.

"It wasn't supposed to happen this way," he whispered to himself.

**Will Pai and Lettuce find Ami? Will Isamu, Yukio, and Mai get to them first? Will the guards find Ami? And why do they want her so bad?!! All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Return of the Aliens: The Sequel!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!**

**Sorry it's a few days late but I had a really big paper I had to do for English!!**


	9. An Explanation

Okay here's the chapter you've all been waiting for and yes its late as usual. So yeah here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew if I did Ami would be real!!

Chapter 9: An Explanation

Ichigo separated from Lettuce, going down the left hallway while Lettuce went right. She turned and saw Yukio and Isamu disappear, most likely in search for Pai and Kisshu. They probably saw them as a bigger threat than her and Lettuce.

_I'll teach them to underestimate us, she thought to herself._

She turned down a second hallway, Ami was near she could sense it. Ichigo needed to find her for Pai and Lettuce; she couldn't help but feel guilt for Ami's abduction. She could've done more to stop them but everything just happened so fast. Now she was going to find her no matter what!

As she turned down another hallway, she ran into a group of guards. When they noticed the intruder, they raised their weapons and charged. Ichigo called out to hers and did the same.

***************************************

Lettuce couldn't help but be worried for Ichigo. She knew Pai and Kisshu could take care of themselves, and Ichigo could too, but they were foreigners on the alien's turf. But Lettuce knew that Ichigo could still take care of herself and would fight to the end. Lettuce was usually against fighting, but now her daughter was involved and she was going to do whatever it took to get her back.

Lettuce turned down another hall. She wanted to scream Ami's name, but she was smarter than that. She knew if she did a bunch of guards would surround her in a second.

_Ami where are you!? Lettuce screamed in her head._

************************************

Ami turned into another hall. This place was like a maze to her. No matter which way she went there never seemed to be a way out, just more and more halls. But she knew she couldn't give up yet. Her mom and dad was here for her. She had to find them.

Ami stopped running, she was exhausted. Her body was telling her to quit but her head was telling her to keep going. Her dad had always told her to listen to your first thoughts, but her mom told her to listen to her heart, and her heart was tired like the rest of her body. Ami was just about to turn around when she heard a familiar voice.

"Ribbon Strawberry Check!!"

Ami ran to the end of the hall and peaked behind the edge. What she saw was unbelievable. A pink-haired girl, about her mom's age, was fighting the alien guards. But the girl was wearing a pink tutu and had cat ears and a tail. Ami gasped as the cat-girl called out another attack.

"Ribbon Strawberry Surprise!" With that she took out the last of them. She stood triumphantly over the guards as they all laid sprawled on the ground.

_Wow, Ami thought, she must be strong to take out all of them by herself._

Ichigo looked up and spotted her. Ami gasped and hid back behind the hall.

"Hey!" Ichigo called. Ami began to run back down the hall. Ichigo ran after her.

"Wait!" Ami heard her yell, her voice sounding more familiar. But Ami didn't stop running. She could hear footsteps getting closer.

"Leave me alone," Ami yelled on the verge of tears now.

Ichigo recognized her voice immediately.

"Ami?" she called. Ami stopped in her tracks, now realizing who was calling her. She turned around

"Auntie Ichigo!" she called running into her arms. Ichigo returned the hug.

"Ami," she whispered. Then she pulled her back to look at her. "Look at your ears," Ichigo said.

"Look at yours," Ami said feeling the soft cat ears. Ichigo smiled down at her.

"C'mon," Ichigo said taking her hand, "We need to find—"

"Hey you!" Ichigo and Ami turned around and there were more guards coming towards them.

"Ami run," Ichigo said tightening her grip around her hand and pulling her forward.

**********************************

Pai flew back toward the back end of the hall. He pulled himself up and looked up at Yukio. He hadn't realized how strong Yukio had become. Pai stood to his feet, this fight had been going on for too long.

"Give up yet?" Yukio smirked. Pai scowled.

"Kuu Rai Sen!"

*************************************

Ichigo knew she couldn't out run the guards with Ami. She stopped running and Ami stopped to look at her.

"No Ami keep going!" Ichigo yelled, "I'll hold them off go find your mom!"

"But—"

"Go now!" Ichigo yelled as she saw the guards coming closer, "She'll look a little different but don't worry you'll recognize her just like you did me!" Ichigo turned and smiled, "Go I'll be okay I promise." Ami nodded and kept running.

"Okay whose first?!" Ichigo asked.

"That would be you," a voice said. Ichigo turned to see Mai floating above her. The guards stopped at the sight of there queen.

"Guards! Go after that girl! I will handle this one!" Mai commanded. The guards nodded and continued.

"What? No!" Ichigo called. "Ribbon Straw—"

"Shadow Whip!" Suddenly a black whip wrapped around Ichigo's wrist, stopping her attack. Ichigo looked up and saw Mai holding the end of what resembled Zakuro's weapon, but it was black instead of purple.

"Surprised?" Mai asked. She snapped the whip back, flinging Ichigo into a nearby wall. The guards proceeded on.

Ichigo slowly raised herself. "Since when do spoiled princesses fight?"

"Since annoying brats challenge her." Mai answered flinging her weapon again, "Shadow Whip!"

*****************************

Pai and Yukio stood in the hallway panting heavily. They were both equally matched, and the fight never seemed to end.

Yukio pulled out his spear. Pai pulled out his fan. They both took a stance.

"You aren't tired yet?" Pai asked.

"Nope," Yukio answered, "I could do this all day!"

That's when it clicked in Pai's head what he was doing. Yukio wasn't trying to win this fight, he was just trying to keep him here so he wouldn't find Ami in time. Pai glared at him.

Yukio charged at him and Pai smirked. He easily dodged his attack, but this time instead of throwing another attack at him, for Yukio to just dodge again, he jumped up and kicked Yukio down to the ground. Yukio slid across the floor then looked up furious, but Pai wasn't there.

********************************

Ami could hear the guards behind her. They were catching up quick.

_What happened to Auntie Ichigo?!_

Ami couldn't hold it in anymore. She was on the verge of tears again.

"Mommy!!" she screamed.

********************************

Lettuce's hallway led her to a huge open room with no doors. She could see the exit on the other side. It was straight ahead.

"Mommy!"

Lettuce's eye's widened. She heard it loud and clear. Ami's voice calling her.

"Ami!" Lettuce screamed. She wanted to run out of that room, to look for her, but if she leaves and Ami comes….

No she had to stay there all she could do was…

"Ami!!"

********************************

Ami heard it. Her mom calling her name. She was close, so close Ami could feel her near.

"Ami!" Ami stopped. There were two different hallways to take, and she could hear the guards coming closer. Which way was she supposed to go?

_Please call my name again!_

"Ami!" It was the right hall. She dashed down the hall, but before turning she caught a glimpse of the guards. They were way closer now. She was afraid she wasn't going to make it. Then she looked up and saw a huge doorway. She ran straight towards it.

"Mommy!!" she screamed as she ran through it. She saw a woman with a light green outfit that matched her hair and eyes.

"Ami!!" she cried. Lettuce didn't have to take one step. Ami was already in her arms.

"Mom," Ami murmured. Tears ran down Lettuce's cheek.

"Ami," Lettuce said softly, hugging her tighter. Their reunion was cut short when the guards came in.

"Give us the girl," one of them commanded. Lettuce stood.

"Ami, stay behind me," she said staring at the guards. She called out to her weapons. "Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" She took out about half them. "Ribbon Lett—"

But before she could finish her second attack another group of guards bigger than the first appeared. Lettuce took a step back, there was no way she could take all of them even if she kept using her attack.

"Ami run!" Lettuce yelled. They turned and started towards the way Lettuce had come. Ami stayed in front of Lettuce and Lettuce made sure of that. The guards were right behind them. "Keep going, Ami," Lettuce called noticing her exhaustion. They turned into a different hall. When they noticed it was a dead end, it was too late because the guards had already entered behind them. They reached the end of the hall. Lettuce turned and called out her weapon ready to strike when the guards approached.

"Ami, when I attack if you see an opening take it and run," Lettuce said, "understand?" she asked looking back at her.

"No!" Ami yelled shocking Lettuce, "I don't want to lose you again!" Lettuce could see the tears in her eyes.

"You won't I promise," Lettuce said softly. he turned back to the guards who had spotted them and were charging down the hall. "Get ready," Lettuce said. Just then Pai teleported in front of them.

"Pai!" Lettuce gasped.

"Daddy?!" Ami called questioningly after hearing what her mother had called him, but when he turned around to look at her, it was no question that he was her dad.

"Hold on," Pai said picking up Ami and grabbing Lettuce's arm. He teleported them out of there just in time.

****************************

They ended up in what seemed to be another empty room. Pai hadn't exactly planned the teleport, he just teleported where ever he could.

"Daddy!" Ami shrieked still in his arms, "you can teleport too?!" Pai smiled, just happy to have his daughter back.

"Yes I can teleport," he said then he took a good look at her, "Wow, look at your ears," he said.

"Look at yours," Ami commented touching her dad's ears. Then she gasped realizing something, "Does this mean you're the alien?"

Pai looked at her thoughtfully, "Yes, I am an alien, and that's probably why your ears are like that now."

"Eh-hem" They all turned to see Katsu standing at the far side of the room. Pai put Ami down. Katsu put his hands up.

"Please, I'm not here to fight," Katsu said. Lettuce and Pai eyed him suspiciously. "Please I'm just here to talk."

"Fine," Pai said, "talk."

"Pai, I think this would be handled better if we could talk alone," Katsu looked towards Lettuce and Ami. "Ichigo and Kisshu are in the next room, please wait there."

Pai and Lettuce looked at each other, both wandering whether to trust him or not. Pai nodded and Lettuce took Ami by the hand and led her out the door. She looked back at her dad who smiled at her before the door closed.

Pai's smiled quickly faded, "Okay Katsu what do you want?"

Katsu sighed, "It's a pretty long and difficult story Pai and I wish I didn't have to tell it." Pai stared at him. "Listen Pai the Cyniclone race is ending."

"What?" Pai asked shocked.

"Well not exactly the race, but the planet is going back into an unbearable state."

"What but the mew aqua—"

"It wasn't enough Pai. It lasted these 22 years but now planet Cyniclone is returning to the state it was before, maybe even worse."

"Are you sure?" Pai asked.

"The signs are unmistakable, Pai the Cyniclones are in danger," Katsu said, "unless…"

"Unless?" Pai interrupted, "Unless what Katsu? Stop beating around the bush!"

"Well there's an ancient prophecy that was found while trying to find a solution for this situation. The prophecy stated that the one to save us during our time of desperation is the one of three races." Katsu explained.

"But there are only two races," Pai said, "the human race and the alien race."

"That is what we also thought, we couldn't understand it at all but then we realized there was a third race. The animal race, Pai. That's the third race and we didn't know where to start with this information, but then we realized that the only people with human DNA and animal DNA were the Mew Mews. And Lettuce was the only Mew to have a child and with you, Pai an alien. So Pai the only one in the whole world with the DNA of an alien, a human, and an animal is—"

"Ami," Pai finished for him.

"Pai that girl was destined to be our savior, she has a power inside her that will save our planet!" Katsu said then his tone changed, "Now I know she's very young and—"

"Wait," Pai interrupting him, understanding the change of tone, and why they tried to kidnap her secretly, "Are you saying that if Ami was to release this 'power' inside her to save this planet that she would—"

"Her energy would be drained entirely," Katsu said, "and she would pass away peacefully."

"You mean die," Pai said through gritted teeth.

"It would be peaceful," Katsu added, "She would feel no pain at all."

"She's only six!" Pai exclaimed.

"Listen Pai," Katsu said, " I know this is hard but if she doesn't your planet and all the people on it will cease to exist." Pai just stared at him saying nothing. "And," Katsu continued, "If you can live with that then go ahead and walk out that door."

Pai didn't move.

"Then Pai," Katsu said, "It looks like you have a decision to make."

OMG I FINALLY GOT IT UP!!!

REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

THANKS FOR READING AND I HOPE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE UP SOONER BUT I ALWAYS SAY THAT HAHA! SO YEAH!! I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. I THINK THIS IS MY LONGEST CHAPTER EVER…I HOPE I DIDN'T WEAR YALL OUT!!??


	10. An Inner Quarrel

Hey ppl I know it's been awhile since I've updated but I'm back now cuz I'm ahead in Computer Apps so I have time to write. I think also because this chapter took more thought then the others or w/e. But yeah here we go

Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 10: An Inner Quarrel

Lettuce stroked Ami's hair. Ami was asleep in Lettuce's arms, which didn't surprise Lettuce since it was obvious she was tired. They all were tired, but Ami was the only one asleep in the room. Lettuce was sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. Ami was asleep, with her head rested on Lettuce's chest, which reminded Lettuce of when she was a baby.

Ichigo was sitting beside Lettuce and her head was rested on Kisshu's shoulder who was sitting next to her. The room was silent ever since Lettuce had entered it with Ami, and told them that Pai and Katsu were talking and it had to be important to make her and Ami leave. They were all wandering what they were discussing. They knew it had something to do with Ami, but what about her?

Lettuce sighed as she ran her hand through Ami's hair.

Just then the door to the room opened and Pai walked in. He shut the door without saying a word.

"Pai," Lettuce called. Kisshu and Ichigo stood, but Lettuce remained on the floor since she was holding Ami. Pai walked towards the middle of the room, not responding to Lettuce at all. He wouldn't even look at her. Lettuce could tell something was wrong. "Pai?" she said again, "What happened?" He didn't answer. "Tell us!"

Pai looked up at her then. He could see the worry in her eyes and she could see it in his.

"Planet Cyniclone is, again, going into another unbearable state." Pai stated.

"What?" Kisshu said.

"Yes," Pai continued, "and this one might be worst than before."

"But the Mew Aqua—" Ichigo started.

"Was only enough to delay the state but not to stop it," Pai cut her off. Ichigo stared at him for a moment.

"Okay," she started, "but what does that have to do with Ami?"

Pai looked down "They believe that she is their savior." They all stared at him, "They think that she has this power inside her that can save them and this planet if she releases it."

"Well," Lettuce started sounding relieved, "if that's the case they didn't have to kidnap her. We would have let her help willingly." Pai shook his head.

"You don't understand," Pai started, "If she releases this power she'll die."

The room fell silent. Lettuce stared at him shocked.

"What?!" She screamed loudly, causing Ami to shift in her arms.

"Because she's so small and young," Pai stated, "her energy would be drained completely and she wouldn't make it."

"Pai—" Lettuce started softly.

"But I'm not going to let it come to that!" Pai said determined as he looked up.

"But Pai— "

"I'm going to figure something out, another way to save this planet." He continued.

"But Pai—"

"I have to go," he interrupted her again, "Katsu is preparing a lab for my work, and I don't have any time to waste."

"Pai!" Lettuce called, but he had already teleported off. Ichigo and Kisshu turned their attention to Lettuce, neither knowing what to say. Tears were streaming from Lettuce's eyes, and she was quietly sobbing.

She knew that Pai would do his best to try and find another way to save his planet than to sacrifice his own daughter, but that's just it. All he could do was try. What if he couldn't? What if there was no other way. The Cyniclones probably had already tried to find one, and apparently Ami was their last hope. But she couldn't do that.

"Am I being selfish?" Lettuce said between sobs. Ichigo and Kisshu just stared at her not knowing what was going through her mind. "Because, I don't want to give up Ami for this planet?" Lettuce looked up at them, "Is that selfish of me?!"

Ichigo ran to her and kneeled down. "Is it?" Lettuce asked again letting more tears fall.

"Lettuce, don't think like that," Ichigo said comforting her, "don't even think of that. You know Pai he's going to find another way."

"But—"

"Don't Lettuce," Ichigo interrupted just like Pai had. Why wouldn't anyone let her speak, why won't they listen? Lettuce stood.

"I need to talk to Pai," she said.

"Lettuce I don't think right now—" Ichigo started.

"I need to," Lettuce said again, "Here take Ami." Lettuce handed Ami to Ichigo. Ichigo took her but then looked at Lettuce worriedly.

"Lettuce, I think we're supposed to stay in here." Ichigo stated, "And you don't know where he is."

"I'll find him," Lettuce said running toward the door. She opened it and left. Ichigo looked at Kisshu.

"What are we going to do?" she asked him obviously worried about this situation as much as Lettuce was, but was hiding it.

"I really don't know." Kisshu said not knowing how this was going to work. This was his planet but Ami was like a niece to him. She was family.

"What would you do?" Ichigo asked looking down at Ami.

"I really don't know."

***************************************

"What are you doing out here?" Lettuce turned around and saw Mai standing behind her. "You're really not supposed to leave that room." She said glaring at her.

"Where is Pai?" Lettuce asked.

"What makes you think I know?" Mai asked.

"Because this is you palace," Lettuce started, "and you know where Katsu put him to work."

"I don't see why he needs to work anyways," Mai said referring to Pai, "We already have our solution."

Lettuce ignored her comment referring to Ami, "Just tell me where he is!" Lettuce yelled. Mai didn't answer. "Fine," Lettuce said and she was about to turn down another hall.

"He's in the room at the end of this hall," Mai called, "there will be a huge door that says LAB 8290. That's where he is." Lettuce looked back at her.

"Thanks," she said about to leave.

"You know," Mai called, "If there was another solution we would have found it by now." Lettuce didn't respond because she already knew that. "Can you really," Mai continued, "compare the life of one girl to the lives of a planet full of people?"

"Do you have kids?" Lettuce asked not looking at her.

"No," Mai answered.

"Then please, don't tell me what I _should_ do with _my_ daughter," Lettuce said coldly then continued down the hall.

She walked for awhile until she came to the end of the hall. As Mai had said there was a big door with the numbers 8290 on it. Lettuce took a deep breath, grabbed the handle and quietly slid the door open. She stepped into the dimly lit room and quietly slid the door closed. She looked up and didn't see Pai at first. The room looked pretty empty except for a huge desk with a bunch of papers and materials spread out on it. Lettuce took a peek at the top layers of papers and saw that they were mostly scribbles she couldn't make out and some of it were scratched out. Lettuce placed the papers back on the desk. She took a few more steps when she heard an agitated groan and then glass shattering. She was scared to move at first but forced herself to look around a corner. She then saw Pai sitting at a smaller dest with papers on it. She also saw that the shattering glass was a broken lamp that was now laying in front of the desk, probably broken in frustration.

"Pai?" Lettuce said. Pai looked up slowly.

"Lettuce?" he said standing from his desk, "what are you doing here?"

"I-I needed to talk to you Pai," Lettuce told him. Pai didn't say anything. "Pai, what if you find that there is no other way and—"

"Lettuce, I'm not going to stop working until—"

"Listen Pai!" Lettuce shouted, tired of him always cutting her off. She knew he didn't want to think of sacrificing Ami as an option and neither did she but if he couldn't find another answer...

"What are you going to do?" Lettuce continued beginning to cry, "What if there is nothing we can do? What if there is no other solution, Pai!?"

"Lettuce," Pai said softly walking towards her.

"I know you don't want to talk about it!" Lettuce went on, "because you don't want to think about that, but w-what if it comes to that, Pai!?" She reached out and clutched his shirt and started crying in his chest.

"What if there's nothing we can do? What are we going to do?" Lettuce cried. Pai pulled Lettuce closer to him as she continued to cry in his chest. "What are we going to do?"

Well what did you think!? REVIEW REVIEW!!! I HOPED YOU LIKE IT!! AND YEAH I hope to get the next one up sooner because summer break is almost here!! WOOO

Disclaimer: Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew.


	11. I Want To Help!

Hey people I know I updated! Earlier than usual but I have some more free time!! So yeah!! But the school's systems have been hacked and they say if we use a jump drive all our info will be erased. But that's a risk I'm willing to take to finish this story!! Haha so yeah…

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 11: I Want to Help!!

Lettuce was asleep. Her head lay on the larger desk, where she was attempting to work. She had stayed with Pai in the lab to help him with his work, but her tiredness had finally overtaken her and she dosed off.

"Lettuce did you find—" Pai started, as he walked in from the back room. He stopped when he saw her sleeping on the desk. He knew it was only a matter of time. Pai walked over to her and carefully scooped up her sleeping body.

He teleported her back to the room where Kish, Ichigo, and Ami were being held. He saw that Ichigo and Kisshu were leaning on the wall, also, fast asleep and that Ami was between them with her head down. Pai assumed she was also asleep. He walked over to the wall and put Lettuce next to Ichigo. She place her very carefully so that she wouldn't wake up. He stood ready to leave.

"Daddy?" a small voice said before he could leave. Pai looked down and saw Ami staring up at him. She looked over at Lettuce and then back up at him. "Is Mommy okay?" she asked her voice sounding worried.

Pai bent down so that they were eye level. "Of course she is, honey. Mommy is just really tired." Pai responded reassuringly. He smiled and added, "Now get some sleep, okay."

"But I already did," Ami whined, "and I'm not sleepy anymore."

"Just try to okay, sweetie?" Pai said not knowing what else to tell her. She really couldn't do anything else in this empty room, and the others were asleep so they couldn't entertain her and Pai, well he had work to do.

"Fine," Ami said folding her arms to look mad. Pai smiled.

"That's my girl," Pai said ruffling her hair.

"Daddy, when are we going back home?" Ami asked. Pai's smile faded, Ami noticed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Pai said smiling again, "I don't know when we'll be going back home, but very soon I ho— promise."

"Okay," Ami said sounding satisfied, "Bye Daddy." She said closing her eyes, knowing he was going to leave again.

"Bye Ami." Pai said before teleporting away. When he was gone Ami opened her eyes. She wasn't sleepy and she wasn't going to try to sleep either.

She stood up and walked to the other side of the room. She was so bored and she didn't know what to do. And on the other hand she couldn't help but feel like her father was keeping something from her. She saw the way his face changed when she asked about home. Something was going on and no one wanted her to know.

"Hey, you." A voice called. Ami turned around. There was Yukio floating behind her.

"Yukio!" Ami called sounding happy to have someone's company.

"Shh." Yukio said quickly, "you don't want to wake the others." He said referring to Lettuce, Ichigo, and Kisshu.

"Oh, no," Ami whispered.

"Can I talk to you about something important?" Yukio asked. Ami looked at her mom.

"Uhh I thought we weren't supposed to leave," Ami said not wanting to be separated from her mom again.

"Well, with my permission you can," Yukio responded, "Please its very important."

"Oh, then maybe you should talk with my dad," Ami suggested, "he's good at handling important things."

"No," Yukio said sounding annoyed, "I need your help."

Ami thought for a second. He really sounded he needed her, and Ami loved helping people, but part of her didn't want to go because she didn't want to leave her mom. However Yukio was pretty nice to her when they were on the ship and she didn't think he would hurt her.

"Okay," Ami finally said.

"Thank you," Yukio said holding out his hand. Ami took it and Yukio teleported them out of the room.

**************************

Ami looked around. They were in a smaller room, with a huge cushioned chair and another smaller chair, and again no doors.

"Hello Ami," a voice said. Ami looked up and saw a woman with elf ears, like hers. She had long orange hair and was wearing a long, flowing yellow dress. She had a crown on her head and her ears stuck through it.

"How are you?" Ami asked while looking around. She didn't see Yukio anywhere. It was just her and this lady.

"I'm Mai, Queen of this empire," she answered.

"Where's Yukio?" Ami asked getting worried.

"Don't worry he'll be back soon," Mai answered, "but I would like to talk to you about something very important Ami." Mai noticed Ami's worry. "Would you like to sit in my throne?" Ami's face lit up.

"Sure," she said sounding excited. Mai lifted her up to the seat. "It's comfy." Ami said.

"Thank you," Mai replied, "Ami, you're a very special girl, did you know that?"

"Well, my mom said that everyone is special in their own way," Ami answered.

"Ami, you're more special than anyone else," Mai started, "Do you know why?" Ami shook her head. "Because, you have a special power, Ami. Do you like this planet, Ami?"

"Well I was scared to be here at first—"

"Well, do you like Kisshu and Pai?"

"Well yeah! They're my family and I love them!" Ami answered.

"What about Yukio, what do you think about him?" Mai went on with a smile.

"Well, he was my first friend here," Ami said.

"So don't you like the people from this planet, Ami? Aren't they nice, good people?"

"I guess so," Ami said sounding a little confused.

"So you see Ami, something bad is going to happen here to all these good people."

"Why?" Ami asked.

"Well Ami that's a good question with a long, complicated answer," Mai replied, "but something bad doesn't have to happen! You can help us, Ami."

"How," Ami asked.

"By giving us your special power," Mai went on, "that's all you have to do for us. And then you save everyone. Isn't that great?"

"Well, yeah but how do I give it to you?" Ami asked.

"Oh, don't worry about that part," Mai said smiling, "Let us handle that, but will you help us Ami? Can we count on you?"

Ami thought about her mom, and how she helped people everyday. That's what Ami wanted to do, help people like her mom. And if she did this then she would be helping this whole planet.

"Ok, I'll help!" Ami answered.

"Oh thank you, Ami!" Mai said hugging her, "You've saved our planet!"

"You're welcome," Ami said with a smile.

"But, I must ask you for one more favor," Mai said pulling away, her voice serious, "Don't tell your parents about this conversation."

"Why?" Ami asked confused, "My mom loves helping people, she would be really proud!"

"In that case," Mai started, "Let's keep it a secret so that we can surprise her."

"Okay," Ami agreed. Just then Yukio appeared. "Yukio," Ami called, "guess what!?"

"I know," Yukio said with a grin, "You're going to help us. Thank you!"

"Yukio take her back to her room, please." Mai said. Yukio took Ami and teleported away.

Mai sat down on her throne. "Want something done right, you have to do it yourself."

Well what do you think!? I know not much action… just a bunch of talking But there will be some!! REVIEW!!!!!!!! YEAHH!!!

Let's RECAP!!! Pai is still working, Lettuce, Ichigo, and Kish are all sleeping, Mai and Yukio are taking business into their own hands, Ami is just so innocent and doesn't realize what is actually going on. Katsu doesn't matter here and I think thats it! Ok well uh I guess this chapt was moslty filler but it had some important points...i hope you liked it and...I'llee yall next time!

I no own Tokyo mew mew!!


	12. Another Option?

Hey ppl I here's June's Chapter. I've been thinking a lot about this chapter cause I keep having writers block about it so now its up and I hope you enjoy it! :)

I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

Chapter 12: Another Option?

Pai stared at his results in disbelief. He had tried every experiment he could think of and it all came down to one other solution besides sacrificing Ami. Pai sighed. He couldn't think of any more experiments or test he could run to get a different outcome. Both options seemed like a loss. Of course he knew which one he'd rather do, but it wasn't his decision alone to make. Pai stood and the door to his lab opened. He quickly hid the sheet with the results on it in the drawer. Katsu walked in.

"Good morning Pai," he said looking around the lab.

"Morning," Pai replied quickly. His voice sounded rough and tired. Katsu eyed him.

"Been working all night?" he asked, "You look like you need some rest."

"I'm fine." Pai answered flatly.

"Oh, well I just came to tell you that breakfast is being served to your family and friends, if you wanted something to eat," Katsu said.

"Thank you, I was just on my way over there," Pai replied.

"Well, good," Katsu started, "I'm sure Lettuce, as well as myself, would like to here of your progress, if in fact there is any."

"Yeah," Pai said glaring at him, "I'm sure she would. Excuse me." Pai said before teleporting away. Katsu took one more look around before walking out the door.

***********************

"You know," Ichigo said between bites, "Alien food isn't half bad."

They were all sitting in a little semicircle with their trays of food in front of them. No one, except Kisshu, knew what anything was, but after Kisshu cleared everything as okay they all dug in.

"Yeah," Ami agreed, climbing into Lettuce's lap, "this…thing taste like waffles."

Lettuce shifted her position since Ami was in her lap, "Yeah, it is pretty good."

"Hey Lettuce, can you past the ungery, please?" Kisshu said mouth full of food. All three girls stared at him. He swallowed, "The bowl of things that look like purple strawberries." They all laughed when Pai appeared.

"Hey honey, breakfast?" Lettuce offered holding up the bowl Kisshu asked for before passing it.

"Don't mind if I do," Pai said trying to sound more cheery as he sat down completing the circle. They continued their breakfast in silence, no one really knowing what to say.

"Lettuce," Pai said casually breaking the established silence. Lettuce looked up at him, trying to read his eyes, but with no success. "I need to see you after breakfast," he finished not even looking at her. Lettuce nodded.

Breakfast seemed to last forever. But soon enough two guards came to take their trays and left over food.

"Ahh, room service is awesome," Ichigo said with a sigh, trying to lighten the mood.

"Lettuce," Pai whispered.

"I know," Lettuce whispered back. She moved Ami off her lap. Ami looked up at her. "I'll be back soon, ok." Lettuce said with a smile.

"Ok," Ami moaned. Lettuce stood with Pai and he teleported them back to the lab.

"Pai, what is it?" Lettuce started in a rush, "Did you find anything? Did you—"

Pai cut her off when his mouth came down on hers. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. Lettuce let her eyes closed and she wrapped her arms around his neck. It seemed like it had been so long ago since they had embraced like this. But this kiss was different, it was urgent and insistent. It reminded Lettuce of how he had kissed her when he had left…

Lettuce pulled away when that thought entered her head. She looked up at him and his eyes were still unreadable.

"Pai what's going on?" Lettuce asked her voice a little shaky. Pai sighed.

"I did some more tests," he started "and there could be another solution to this, besides Ami herself." Lettuce eyes widened.

"Pai that's gre—" but she stopped herself when she saw that Pai didn't seem happy about this. "There's more isn't there?" Pai nodded. He went to his desk and opened the drawer and pulled out the test results.

********************

"When are Mommy and Daddy coming back?" Ami asked, laying on the floor. She had her head in her hands and she was facing Ichigo and Kisshu. They were letting Ami ask them any question she wanted about their super hero days. They figured since the cat was out of the bag, Pai and Lettuce wouldn't mind them telling her a few stories to keep her entertained.

"I don't know, Ami," Ichigo answered, "but soon okay. Now any more questions?"

"Hmmm," Ami wandered, "Were you and Mommy the only super heroes?"

"Ha no," Ichigo said playfully, "There were three others! One of them, Pudding, was here when you were born, but you probably don't remember her. She had the DNA of a monkey. And the other two Zakuro and Mint, were a wolf and a bird. They are off exploring the world."

"And me and Pai weren't the only aliens. Our other friend Taruto went off with Pudding." Kisshu added.

"So you and Mom," Ami said pointing to Ichigo, "were the good guys, and you and Dad," she pointed to Kisshu, "were the bad guys."

Ichigo glanced at Kisshu, "Well, yeah," she agreed, "but then they became good like us."

"Hey," Kisshu objected, "we weren't the bad guys," he playfully nudged Ichigo.

"Well yeah, from our point of view," Ichigo told him.

"Same here," Kisshu told her.

"So no one was bad?" Ami asked.

"Let's just say we were both fighting for the same thing," Ichigo replied.

"What was that?" Ami asked.

"The people we love," Kisshu answered looking at Ichigo.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Ichigo looked at Kisshu.

"Are we supposed to answer that?" she asked him. As if one cue the door opened. A guard walked in.

"Pai and Lettuce, wishes to see you," he said in a monotone voice.

"Okay," Ichigo as she and Kisshu stood. Ami started to stand too.

"Not the girl," the guard said pointing to Ami, "just you two."

"What, and leave her alone here?" Ichigo protested.

"Those were their exact words, 'do not bring the girl'" the guard repeated. Ichigo looked at Kisshu.

"This must be important if they want us to leave Ami here," Kisshu whispered in a low voice. Ichigo sighed.

"Ami, we'll be right back okay," Ichigo said following Kisshu out the door. She smiled and waved before the guards closed the door shut.

"Great, now I'm alone again," Ami mumbled hugging her knees to her body.

"No your not," a voice above her said. Ami looked up and smiled.

"Yukio," she called.

"So are you ready to help us?" he said with a smile, "this is a perfect time so you can surprise everyone!"

"Okay, let's go," Ami said reaching her hand up to take his.

***************

"So, it's pretty much settled then," Lettuce said staring at Pai.

"Are you sure about that?" Pai asked her.

"Of course I am, if there is no other way and this is the only chance to save this planet then _we_ should take it."

"I'm really sorry Lettuce," Pai said looking down, "I never meant to drag you into this." Lettuce reached up and touched his face.

"I don't recall any dragging at all," she said smiling at him, "Come on, we need to talk to Ichigo and Kisshu."

"And Ami," Pai added softly. Lettuce nodded, and they both got up and walked to the door together.

"Couldn't we teleport?" Lettuce asked.

"We could," Pai said, "but this way we can think about what we're going to say." Pai reached for the door, but it opened before he could touch it. They looked up and there stood Kisshu and Ichigo.

"What, are you guys doing here?" Pai asked.

"What? Didn't you want to talk to us?" Ichigo asked.

"Well, yeah but we were just on our way over there to talk to you," Lettuce said.

"Then why did you ask us to come here?" Kisshu asked.

"We never asked you to—wait where's Ami?" Lettuce asked quickly.

"They told us you wanted us to leave her there," Ichigo replied. Then her eye's widened, "Oh no!"

"Let's go!" Pai said and they all teleported back to the room. They looked around and it was obviously empty.

"Ami!" Lettuce called. Kisshu dashed to the door and swung it open. The guard turned around.

"Hey—" Kisshu grabbed him by the collar and slammed him into a wall.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"Who?" the guard asked.

"Ami! The girl!"

"What are you talking about no one went into the room!" the guard answered, "At least not through the door."

"Dangit!" Kisshu shouted letting him go, "they tricked us, so we would leave her alone."

Just then the lights flickered for a moment.

"What was that?!" Ichigo called. Just then Katsu appeared.

"The Capsule has been activated!" he shouted.

"Oh no!" Pai yelled.

"Wait! What's the Capsule?!" Lettuce yelled. Pai turned to look at Lettuce, his eyes as readable as they could ever be.

"It's what they're going to use to release Ami's power."

and END! of chapter!! Chapter 13 will be here soon I hope!! haha REVIEW REVIEW!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE IT A CLIFF HANGER IT JUST SORTA HAPPENED…HAHA BUT NOW YOU MUST WAIT HAHA SORRY!!

Me no own Tokyo Mew Mew!


	13. A New Sacrifice

Hey ppl! I told you I would update sooner this time! I only thought it was fair since I left two cliff hangers! Haha so here we go! ANd about the title I am sorry but i couldn't think of anything

I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew

Chapter 13: A New Sacrifice

The hallway never seemed to end. They felt as if they had been running for hours, when it reality only a few seconds had gone by. Katsu was in the lead, seeing as he was the only one who knew exactly where this "Capsule" was being kept.

"Katsu, where is it!" Pai yelled. His voice was furious, not that anyone could blame him. This was the second time they had taken his daughter only this time he knew exactly what their intentions were, and he was not going to let that happen.

"Just trust me ok!" Katsu yelled back, "If there was a quicker way to get there we would've taken it!"

"I swear whoever is behind this…" Ichigo trailed off. It was obvious she was referring to Mai, but she watched what she was saying in front of Katsu. "We better get there in time." she finished.

"We will," Kisshu promised.

Lettuce was the only one who remained silent. She concentrated on the long narrow hallway in front of her. She already knew Mai was behind this, like everyone else did, but how could she? How could she just take her daughter behind her back to sacrifice for this planet? The word selfish came to her mind but then she remembered that she had her own selfishness only a day earlier.

_It's not the same, it's definitely not the same!_

************

Ami stood at the beginning of the long walkway that laid in front of her. At the end was a large glass tube like thing. It was no wider than an elevator, but it had a dome like roof and it was completely transparent. At the top was a large crystal that was sparkling with a huge bright light. The sight was breathtaking from Ami's point of view.

She was dressed in a simple white dress and a flower tiara that Mai had given her for the special occasion. Ami glanced back to see her. She smiled sweetly at her. She was standing towards the back of the huge room next to Yukio and another alien she didn't know.

"Go ahead Ami," Mai said encouragingly, "Just step inside and press the green button sweetie." Ami nodded and continued on slowly. She hoped that this would make her parents proud.

"I'm surprised," the unidentified alien spoke softly.

"At what, Isamu?" Mai aksed.

"That Pai and Lettuce changed their minds, about their daughter," Isamu answered.

"Must've had a change of heart," Mai said innocently, but the smile she gave told Isamu otherwise.

"Wait do they know about this?" Isamu asked quickly.

"What do you mean by know?" Yukio asked smirking.

"So you just took her!?" Isamu said furious.

"She came willingly!" Yukio corrected, "and she agreed to do this. We aren't forcing her."

"Does _she_ know what will happen? Isamu asked angrily.

"Isamu, who do you care about more? That girl or your people!?" Mai asked annoyed.

"That's not the point Mai!" Isamu yelled, too loudly. Ami looked back towards them. She was almost at the end of the walkway.

"Shh!" Mai said forcing a smile for Ami, "what's done is done, Isamu."

"What did Katsu ever see in you," Isamu grumbled quietly, but Mai had heard him. She looked down.

_No, I have to do this, I have to do this for my people._

Mai looked up to focus on Ami. She was at the end of the walkway and she just stood there in front of the capsule. Ami wanted to do it, to get in and hit that button, but there was a part of her that was scared.

She shouldn't be scared right? There was nothing scary about saving people, right?

Ami took a deep breath. She took another step into the Capsule. Being inside it, she realized it was smaller than she had thought. She felt…trapped. She turned to the side. There was the green button that Mai had told her about. She reached over to press it but she hesitated. Her fingers froze centimeters from the button. All she had to do was extend one finger. She closed her eyes and reached.

"STOP!!" Ami's eye's shot open, and her hand dropped. It was a mixture of voices that had screamed that, but she recognized them all. She looked out of the glass and saw her parents accompanied by Ichigo and Kisshu, with some other alien, dash through the door. Pai looked furious while Lettuce looked worried.

"Where is she?" Lettuce asked quickly. Isamu glance towards the walkway gave them their answer. "Ami!" Lettuce called relieved and started towards the walkway, "Don't move I'm coming!" Mai tried to run after her but Ichigo quickly blocked her, arms spread.

"This is low Mai, even for you!" She spat in a disgusted voice.

"Isamu! You're apart of this?" Katsu asked angrily. Pai's glare stayed on Yukio, who was smirking.

"What's the matter? Did we do something wrong?" Yukio asked in a serious tone.

That was it.

Pai lunged for Yukio, who was still smirking. "Let's do this," his whispered his voice deadly serious.

"Pai don't-" Ichigo cried! Mai took that moment that she was distracted.

"Shadow Whip!" Mai called to her weapon. The black whip wrapped around Ichigo.

"Hey!" Ichigo yelped. Mai jerked the whip back and Ichigo was thrown into Kisshu.

"Isamu handle them!" Mai called running after Lettuce. Isamu turned to face his opponents. Ichigo and Kisshu were climbing to their feet. Katsu eyed his brother.

"You were given an order," Katsu said referring to Mai saying handle 'them', "are you going to follow it?" Isamu opened his hand and his mallet appeared.

"Nothing personal," Isamu smirked, "Just an order." Katsu summoned his sword, Kisshu did the same and Ichigo called out to her Strawberry Bell. "It's been awhile since you've fought, Katsu," Isamu pointed out.

"Don't worry about me!" Katsu called before charging towards his brother.

"Don't move, Ami" Lettuce called. She was halfway through the walkway. Suddenly a black whip wrapped around her. She flew backwards and slide across the floor.

"Mom!" Ami called. Lettuce looked up, and saw Mai above her holding the end of the whip.

"Why do you always have to ruin everything!?" Mai growled at her. Lettuce locked her feet around the whip and yanked Mai down. She hit the floor with a thud. Lettuce was usually against fighting, but now her daughter's life was at stake.

That was a reason to fight.

"Ami! Press the button!" Mai called getting up. Lettuce got loose and scrambled to her feet.

"No, Ami don't listen to her!" Lettuce called. She turned to face Mai, who was glaring at her.

"You know you're one of the reasons I learned to fight," Mai said through gritted teeth, "I'm not that helpless princess I was seventeen years ago!"

"Listen Mai, there is no reason for this! Pai found ano-"

"Shut up!" Mai said charging toward Lettuce. Lettuce dodged all her punches easily.

"Mai, listen to me!" Lettuce said still dodging her hits. Mai jumped into the air.

"Shadow Whip!" She called aiming for Lettuce. Lettuce jumped into the air, just missing Mai's strike. She quickly kicked Mai's weapon out of her hand.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" Lettuce called. Mai flew backwards as Lettuce's attack hit her head on. Lettuce sighed as she landed and ran back towards Ami. When Lettuce reached her she saw that Ami looked scared, really scared. Not that Lettuce could blame her, she didn't need to see this.

"Ami give me your hand," Lettuce said reaching for her, "you need to get out of this thing!" Ami hesitated at first but then gave her mom her hand. Lettuce pulled Ami out of the Capsule, just when someone shoved her back in. Lettuce and Ami stumbled back into the Capsule, Lettuce losing her balance from the force of the shove, fell to the ground. Lettuce turned her head to see Mai hit a green button and quickly jump out of the Capsule before the door closed shut.

"Mai!" Lettuce screamed as she quickly rose to her feet. She banged on the glass door with no success. The crystal on top of the Capsule started to shine even brighter, catching everyone's attention. Everyone looked up from their own battles to see Lettuce and Ami trapped in the Capsule as it was beginning to fully activate.

Pai kicked Yukio off of him and was instantly in front of the Capsule. "Lettuce!" he yelled punching the glass door as she was banging on it from the other side. Nothing was happening, except the crystals glow became brighter. Pai turned to Mai. He grabbed her roughly by the shoulders.

"Open the door!" he yelled! His voice held so many emotions, anger, fury, fear?

"I can't" Mai snapped, "There's no way in." Pai pushed Mai away, and went back to pounding on the glass, using all the strength he had to break it. Lettuce stared from the other side of the glass at his wasted attempts.

"Mommy!" Ami screamed from behind her. Lettuce quickly turned around and kneeled down. She wrapped her arms protectively around Ami, as if to shield her from the fate she knew was coming. She turned to look at Pai one last time. At the moment he stopped punching the glass and their eyes met. Then they vanished, right in front of his eyes. Ami and Lettuce…gone.

"No," Pai whispered so low, no one heard it. He could hear Ichigo sobbing behind him. Pai leaned forward leaning on the Capsule with his head down.

_This can't be real._

"Pai!" a voice shrieked. Pai's head shot up and he saw a flash of green before he hit the floor with a thud. "Pai are you okay!?" the voice asked quickly. Pai looked into the emerald eyes of his wife, who was still holding Ami. They were both on top of him. Lettuce smiled down at the amazed look on Pai's face. He quickly sat up and pulled both of the girls into his chest for an unbreakable hug, as if they would disappear again.

"Lettuce, Ami," Pai said softly, "but how?" Lettuce looked down at Ami and smiled back up at Pai.

"I think Ami, just experienced her first teleport," she answered. Pai looked down at Ami, who was smiling up at him, and pulled both of them into another group hug. This time Ichigo, and Kisshu joined in on either sides.

"You guys scared us for a minute there," Ichigo whispered.

"Pai," Katsu's voice broke the trance that everything was okay, and brought everyone back to reality, "I deeply apologize for…what almost happened here." Pai let go of Lettuce and Ami and stood to his feet. Everyone else slowly followed.

"Why?" Pai asked, "it wasn't your doing," his eyes were on Mai. Katsu glanced back at her.

'Well I apologize because I know she won't," Katsu answered.

"Then it really isn't an apology is it?" Pai spat. Lettuce placed a hand on his shoulder. He sighed. "Katsu listen-"

"I understand after everything that has happened here, if you want to leave," Katsu interrupted him.

"Even after everything that has happened here," Pai spoke, "I would not turn my back on my planet!"

"You already have!" Yukio spoke up.

"Yukio, silence yourself!" Katsu warned.

"I will not!" Yukio defied him, "Pai's just wasting his time and ours!"

"Yukio!" Katsu shot him a look.

"I bet," Yukio continued on, ignoring his king, "that he hasn't even come up with a second solution!"

"Yes he has!" Lettuce stepped forward, defending Pai from these accusations, "Pai and I will go into the Capsule in Ami's place." The whole room fell silent.

"What?" Mai was the first to speak, "You would sacrifice yourself…for this planet?" The question was directed to Lettuce, since she had no ties to this planet at all. If anything this planet owed her and Ichigo for helping them in their time of need.

"Yes," Lettuce said, "I would."

"Pai?" Katsu asked questioningly, as if not believing what Lettuce was telling him.

"_We_ need to talk, privately." Was all Pai said.

"Of course," Katsu said, he sounding somewhat dazed. Lettuce walked back to Pai and he teleported her and Ami back to the room, as Kisshu followed with Ichigo.

"Mom, Dad," Ami said when they reached the room, "what is going on?"

And end! Of chapter 13! I tried not to leave cliffhangers! REVIEW PPL REVIEW! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!! NEXT TIME: AMI WILL FINALLY LEARN THE TRUTH BUT HOW WILL SHE TAKE IT? WHO KNOWS? I DO!! BUT I'M NOT TELLING SO YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE! AND IS IT POSSIBLE THAT MAI…MIGHT HAVE A NICE SIDE? MORE QUESTIONS THAT WILL BE ANSWERED NEXT TIME!


	14. Shattered Glass

HOLA!! DID YOU MISS ME!!?? WELL GUESS WHAT ABBIE8290 IS BACK TO FINISH THIS STORY!! SO YEAH!!!

CHAPTER 14: SHATTERED GLASS

ME NO OWN TOKYO MEW (I IS GOING CRAZY WITH CAPS LOCK! ^^)

Ami stared at her parents shocked, eyes wide, mouth open, and mind spinning. She couldn't believe what her parents were telling her. The story seemed to last forever, but that was only because of the pauses Pai took in telling his daughter the one thing he wished he didn't have to. He wished he'd never have to.

"Ami," Pai said her name softly causing Ami to look up at him when she had been staring at the floor, "Do you understand everything we' ve told you?"

Ami stared at her father. She understood everything except one thing. Her parents had just told her that Planet Cyniclone was going to "die out" and that because of her special DNA her power would be able to save it. But but..

"But why can't I do it?!" Ami yelled, tears were streaming down her face. Pai closed his eyes and sighed, Lettuce stared at her daughter as her own eyes became watery, Ichigo turned her head unable to watch the sight, while Kisshu just shook his head slowly.

"Ami you know why you can't do it," Pai answered her softly, reaching out to touch her face. Ami pulled back out of his reach.

"No!" she yelled, the tears coming faster, "its not fair! I don't want you to leave me!" Ami yelled bursting into sobs. The sight of this broke Lettuce's heart as she ran to comfort her daughter. She wrapped her arm around Ami and Ami immediately began to cry in her mother's chest each sob louder than the last. Lettuce looked up at Pai, who's eyes were watery but the tears had yet to fall. Lettuce leaned her head down and began to cry with her daughter.

******

"It's a trick, I'm telling you!" Mai yelled her voice serious.

"I don't know," Isamu said softly. His head hung low as he leaned against a pillar in the royal throne room. No one was on a throne though. Mai was standing in the center of the room, and Katsu was pacing near a corner. "Lettuce seemed pretty serious."

"Don't tell me you believe her!" Mai snapped at him, "Come on Isamu, obviously they're leading us, making us think they're going to help then the chance they get, they're on the first ship out of here!"

"Do you honestly think that?" Isamu asked his voice sort of disgusted, "Is that what you think of them?"

"Lettuce has no reason to sacrifice herself for this planet!" Mai yelled getting furious again, "Why would she!? I'm telling you they're going to try and leave."

"Well after what we almost did, I wouldn't blame them if they did," Isamu said sharply, hoping his words would stab Mai. They did.

"Am I the only one here with my people's best interest at heart!" She yelled, "You know I only did that to save this planet Isamu!"

"Did you?" Isamu spat, standing up straight he slowly walked towards her, "Was that for the planet? Or was that just your revenge?"

"What?" Mai asked her eyes grew wider as she took a step back. Katsu's ears perked up.

"Come on Mai, I mean at first I actually believed you that you wanted to save the planet and all but it was more than that wasn't it, Mai? That's why you didn't tell me Pai and Lettuce didn't say yes and that's why you didn't tell Katsu about it isn't it? That would ruin the whole plan, wouldn't it!?" Isamu was right in front of Mai, glowering down at her, "You wanted that little girl to die, not just for this planet but to get revenge on Lettuce, right? Take something from her just as she did to you. Tell me did seeing Pai again bring back some feelings?"

**SMACK **A red mark was left on Isamu's cheek where Mai had slapped him across the face. Isamu turned to glare at her then an angry smirk came across his face. "Did I strike a nerve there?"

"You insolent -"

"Watch it!" Isamu growled.

"I could have you killed for talking to me like this!" Mai yelled, "That's no way to speak to a queen."

"I'll remember that when I see one," Isamu said flatly.

"Isamu!" Mai gasped, she felt betrayed.

"Don't! You know I'm right!" Isamu yelled, "I have no idea what there is in you that Katsu sees! He's the only reason I stayed around here, but it doesn't even matter." He reached and pulled a badge that was pinned onto his uniform off and threw it to the ground in front of Mai, " because I'm done." He turned and teleported off.

Mai stared down at the floor where Isamu's badge lay. She turned to walk off but found herself face to face with Katsu. The look he had on his face was that of disbelief, pain, sorrow, and disappointment.

"Is it true?" he asked in a tone Mai had never heard before, it almost scared her. She was frozen in fear as if her answer would send her crashing into the nearest wall. All she did was look down and that was enough for Katsu. She didn't have to look up to know he was walking away, with each step he took she hated herself even more.

*****

Pai had his arms wrapped around both Lettuce and Ami as they continued to cry. Their family was being torn apart, and there was nothing he could do. Only an alien and a Mew could stand in that generator and make it work or his daughter. Lettuce had made the decision, neither wanted to sacrifice their daughter. She was only six, she had a life to live and they both wanted that for her. Ichigo and Kisshu would raise her and they knew she would be safe with them. They would risk it for Ami and love her just as they could.

Suddenly, Isamu appeared before them. Pai looked up and saw him. His eyes immediately became slits and he let out a snarl.

"What do you want?!" Pai growled his voice was as deadly as the look on his face. Lettuce looked up her face was more scared than angry, Ami refused to raise her head.

"I know you want to kill me right now, I deeply apologize for the incident that had occurred, but please listen to me," Isamu quickly stated, "There is a ship ready for you, please just leave, we've done enough to you already." They all stared at him.

"Another trap?" Kisshu asked.

"No I promise you it's not. Please leave and just forget about this place. We should have never pulled you into this Pai. I deeply apologize." Isamu said, his voice truly apologetic.

"No," Pai said firmly.

"I promise you this isnt a tr-"

"No, not because of that," Pai started, "because I'm not going to run away and abandon my planet, my home. We said we were going to do this and we will. Thank you, Isamu" he finished and nodded towards Isamu.

Isamu stared on as Pai's attention turned back to his family as he pulled them into a tighter hug. He heard the little girl let out a sob as if she had been holding it in for awhile. This is what they were doing to them: Destroying a family.

Isamu's head lowered. He teleported to his room and began to gather his things for his departure. "Was Mai ever wrong," he said under his breath.

REVIEW REVIEW!! WHAT DO YOU THINK!! OMG ITS BEEN SO LONG HASNT IT!! T.T

I IS SORRY PPL BUT IM BACK!! ^-^ YAY I KNOW PPL MAY CALL THIS FILLER BUT HEY IT HAD TO BE WRITTEN RIGHT!?

ME NO OWN TOKYO MEW MEW


	15. A Revealed Truth

Hey ppl, lol its been awhile I know but I have an excuse! School is torture and it kept me from the story XD. But I ish back now to finish this story! Here we go!

Chapter 15: A Revealed Truth

Ichigo was in Kisshu's arm as he flew them to the Urahium tower. The tallest tower on Planet Cyniclone. It was their job to retrieve every ounce of Mew Aqua they could from the planet with the Mew Aqua Rod. It was a risky plan, Pai came up with, because taking away the Mew Aqua would cause the planet to begin to unstabalize. However, if Pai's calculations were correct it wouldn't happen immediately and so there would be enough time to deliver the mew aqua to Pai and Lettuce who would then take Ami's place in the Capsule. Pai believed that the Mew Aqua combined with his and Lettuce's DNA would be an equal replacement to the power Ami had within her.

"We're here," Kisshu stated as he motioned towards the top of the tower. He gently placed Ichigo on the top. She griped the rod but remained motionless. "Ichigo?"

"I don't want to do this," Ichigo whispered, "I don't want to help destroy our friends."

"Ichigo," Kisshu started, "I don't want any of this to happen either...but Pai and Lettuce have made their choice. You know how both of them are, they always put others before themselves."

"You know they are giving Ami to us," Ichigo whispered with tears in her eyes, "They're going to entrust her to us." Kisshu took Ichigo's hand.

"Then for them, we must take the best care of her we can." Ichigo nodded and sighed. She lifted the rod and began to rise from the tower.

"Mew Aqua Rod! SHINING!" Ichigo found the words come from her mouth. She began to spin and Kisshu watched in awe as colorful lights began to rise from all over the city and gather above Ichigo. The light formed a circle around Ichigo, then it entered the crystal of the rod and Ichigo sealed it inside. She slowly floated back down to the tower. Kisshu touched her shoulder.

"Let's get this back to Pai," he said before teleporting them away.

Ami had resorted to not talking now. She sat next to Lettuce against the wall in their room. Lettuce watched her, she couldn't take her eyes off her. "Ami?" Lettuce said again. She didn't answer. Lettuce sighed. This isn't how Lettuce wanted to spend her last day with her daughter. She bit her lips.

_..last day..._

Those words stung her, made her heart speed up, and sick to her stomach. After today she would never see Ami again. She felt a tear fall down her cheek. She raised her hand to wipe it away when she felt a sudden weight on her. She looked down to see Ami's head buried in her chest.

"Don't cry, Mommy," Ami yelled as she clutched onto her mother. "I'm sorry."

"Ami..." Lettuce whispered.

"I'm sorry I didn't talk to you, I didn't mean for you to cry," Ami sobbed. Lettuce pulled Ami into her arm for a strong embrace.

"Ami, you shouldn't be apologizing," She whispered, "You didn't make me cry." The earlier thought of their last day came through her mind once again, more tears came. "You didn't do anything." She hugged Ami tighter.

Lettuce felt another presence in the room. She looked up and saw Mai standing in front of her.

"So you see with the Mew Aqua from within the planet, we could be able to save this planet." Pai explained to Katsu, "I am positive that the power from the Mew Aqua is the same as Ami's once it is combined with me and Lettuce's DNA."

Katsu stared blankly and nodded. Pai raised an eyebrow.

"You know between working with Kisshu and being a parent I know when someone isn't really listening to me," Pai said. Katsu looked up him.

"I apologize," Katsu sighed. Pai eyed him.

"What's wrong, Katsu?"

Katsu placed his head in his hands. "I've truly made a mistake," he whispered.

"What mistake?" Pai asked. Katsu remained silent. "Katsu, if you tell me maybe I can help?"

"I married Mai." Katsu responded.

Pai's ears perked up. What was Katsu talking about. "Uhh, Katsu-"

"She was the biggest mistake I ever made..." Katsu continued, "The woman I love...she's...she's a deceitful, selfish, spoiled sociopath." Pai didn't know whether to agree or not. He knew it was true Mai was all those things but would insulting Katsu's wife really make him feel better.

"Katsu," he started, "Where is all this coming from?"

"Even I believed her," Katsu went on, "I only wanted to see the good in her, but the truth is there is none. Everything she's done, she's done for herself, not for me or our people. The reason she wanted to sacrifice Ami was not to see this planet live but to see Ami die. She wanted to take something Lettuce loved away just as Lettuce did to her." Pai stood there frozen. "She'll never love me the way she loves you, Pai. Never. And she'll never forgive Lettuce for having you."

"Katsu..."

"It's fine," Katsu interrupted, but Pai could hear the pain in his voice. They sat there in complete silence."You're lucky, you know." Katsu whispered breaking the silence. "Lettuce is so caring and selfless..."

"She is," Pai said. Lettuce was everything Pai could have wanted in a woman. She was a great wife and a perfect mother. Everything she did she did for others. And now she was willing to sacrifice herself for a planet of aliens that in the past praised the annihilation of humans for their own needs. She was going to do that. Pai balled his fist. She didn't deserve to die like that, he didn't want her too. She deserved to watch her child grow up and he grandchildren grow up and even her great-grandchildren. She deserved to be with someone who's existence didn't threaten her life like his did. Without him she wouldn't be in this situation. Pai would never forgive himself for this.

"Pai."

The sound of his name made him snap out of his thoughts, He turned and saw Ichigo and Kisshu standing in the doorway of the lab.

"We have the Mew Aqua," Kisshu spoke up.

Pai's eyes went to the Mew Aqua Rod in Ichigo's hand. It was almost time.

Lettuce stared up at Mai. Mai glared down at Lettuce. Ami turned to see what her mother was looking at. She spotted Mai and recognized her immediately.

"You're that Queen lady!" Ami exclaimed, "Please let me help!"

"Ami?" Lettuce asked standing, "How do you know her."

"She's the queen," Ami started. Mai and Lettuce stared at each other as Ami continued, "She asked me to help save the planet. She said all I had to do was give up my power!"

"When!" Lettuce snapped. Anger rose within her. Ami looked at her mother, scared to answer. She had never heard her mom use that tone.

"When you were sleeping and Daddy was working," Ami finally answered.

"You tried to trick my daughter into giving up her life!" Lettuce yelled to Mai.

"I didn't trick her," Mai responded, "Everything I told her was true."

"Did you tell her what would happen if she helped you-" Lettuce stopped. "The Capsule...the night before that happened is that when you talked to her!" Mai didn't answer. "How dare you! She's just a child! What kind of person-"

"Takes the life of another?" Mai finished for her, "You would know about that seeing as you did the same to me 17 years ago."

"What?"

"When you took Pai away from me, you took my life away!" Mai spat, "You'll never know how much I loved him! You didn't care how much I loved him! All you cared about was yourself!"

Lettuce stared at her in shock, "So all this? The real reason you wanted to take Ami away...was because I married Pai?" Mai folded her arms and looked down.

"I was simply evening the score."

Lettuce didn't remember raising her arm. All she remembered was the feel of Mai's cheek as her palm moved across it. Mai lifted her hand to her red cheek as she stared, shocked, into Lettuce's eyes. What had just happened still hadn't registered in her mind. Ami stood paralyzed at what she had just witnessed. Even the stories that Auntie Ichigo had told her about their old fighting days didn't make Ami see her mom as violent.

"You call taking my daughter's life 'evening the score'?" Lettuce asked angrily, "I don't care what you do to me, but don't you dare come near my daughter ever again." Mai's eyes turned from shock to pure rage.

"I'm not going to let you threaten me!" She exclaimed. She summoned her whip. "I'll take care of you and your daughter right here!" She flung her whip forward.

ANNNDDDD END CHAPTER! OMG A CLIFFHANGER! I MUST BE EVIL OR something XDDD

LOL DON'T WORRY PPL IM BACK NOW AND I WONT LEAVE YALL HANGING FOR TOO LONG! I PROMISE. BUT THE END IS COMING NEAR! WILL LETTUCE BE ABLE TO PROTECT HERSELF AND AMI ON HER OWN? AND HOW WILL THIS STORY END FOR THE CYNICLONE RACE? TUNE IT NEXT TIME FOR CHPT 16!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, THIS IS PURELY FAN MADE AND FOR FUN!


	16. Deep Wounds

OMG! 2 updates in one week! Am I dreaming! XD lol well here you go! We're almost at the end ppl!

Chapter 16: Deep Wounds

"You call taking my daughter's life 'evening the score'?" Lettuce asked angrily, "I don't care what you do to me, but don't you dare come near my daughter ever again." Mai's eyes turned from shock to pure rage.

"I'm not going to let you threaten me!" She exclaimed. She summoned her whip. "I'll take care of you and your daughter right here!" She flung her whip forward.

Lettuce jumped back, easily dodging Mai's attack. Mai was blinded by rage. She didn't use any of the techniques she spent years learning while training. This was the reason she spent all those years training to be a fighter. So that she could have her match with Lettuce. And now that it was here, the fight she dreamed of winning, she threw every lesson she had ever taken out the window. She blindly flung her whip at Lettuce too distracted by her rage. Lettuce was fully aware of this and used it as an advantage. She dodged Mai's attack as if it was nothing. She saw an opening in Mai's stance and immediately took it. She ran straight towards Mai and proceeded to do a flip over her.

"Ribbon Lettuce Rush!" The words she still weren't used to left her mouth. She hit Mai dead in the back. Mai fell over. Furious, she quickly stood and turned to face Lettuce. Lettuce quickly took a battle stance ready to dodge another one of Mai's hits.

"You might be able to dodge my attacks," Mai breathed, "but can she?" Without a blink, Mai flung turned to strike at Ami. Ami screamed and covered her head.

"No!" Lettuce gasped. She quickly sprung into action. She made it to Ami just in time to shield her but not quick enough for herself. Mai's whip stung Lettuce's arm. She gritted her teeth in pain, Mai smirked at the darkened mark her whip had left on Lettuce's skin. She pulled back her arm to strike again. Lettuce quickly scooped up Ami, and leapt to the far side of the room. She hadn't even fully landed when she felt the whip come down on her back. Lettuce screamed in pain as the whip slashed her skin. Ami watched horrified as her mother slumped to the ground. Pain surged through Lettuce's body. Her arms wobbled trying to keep her body from colliding with the floor. Ami latched on to her mother's arm and pulled.

"Get up!" Ami begged, "Please."

Mai laughed and flung her whip yet again. The end wrapped around Lettuce's ankle. She yanked and Lettuce flew out of Ami's grasp into a nearby wall. Her body slumped to the ground, after violently meeting the wall. She laid there motionless. She hadn't even twitched when Mai, again, yanked her whip back throwing Lettuce into another wall. Lettuce's body hit the floor with a thud. Her hair fell into her face. She didn't move. Ami felt the tears burn behind her eyes. She felt so worthless. Her mom needed her and there was nothing she could do to help. If only she could fight too!

Mai began to laugh. She laughed an maniacal, loud laugh. She griped the whip again ready to throw Lettuce against another wall.

"Stop it!" Ami's small voice yelled. She ran behind Mai and began beating her with her small fists. "Leave her alone, please!" She cried. Mai turned and looked down at her. She smirked and kicked Ami away from her. "Ouch," Ami cried as she hit the floor.

"Keep your hands off me you little brat!" Mai yelled at her. Ami stared up at her scared. Mai pulled back her whip. "You should be mine! You should be me and Pai's daughter."

"Leave her alone," Lettuce choked out. Pain seemed to come from talking. She could barely pull herself up.

"She should be!" Mai yelled back to Lettuce. She turned back to Ami. "I should be your mother!"

"No!" Ami yelled, "You'll never be my mommy!"

"Shut up!" Mai screamed, she flung the whip towards Ami. Ami closed her eyes and screamed. She waited to feel the pain of the whip striking her body, but it never came. She opened her eyes and stared in shock at the sight in front of her.

Lettuce had somehow found the strength to move in front of Ami, using her own body to shield Ami. The whip that was intended for Ami was wrapped around Lettuce's neck. Her hands griped the inside of whip but she could not remove it. Her feet were inches off the ground. Mai smirked and tugged on the whip. It tightened around Lettuce's neck causing her to make a loud gasping sound.

"Mommy!" Ami yelled. "Please stop it!" She yelled to Mai. Her cries were ignore.

"Well, Lettuce, " Mai began calmly, "this seems to be the end for you." She pulled the rope harder. Lettuce's grip began to loosen on the whip.

"Please!" Ami begged, "You can use my power! I promise! Just let my mom go, please!" Ami was on the floor crying her eyes out. She didn't know what to do! If only daddy were here she thought to herself.

"Don't worry Lettuce," Mai smirked, "Me and Pai will take good care of Ami." Lettuce's arms fell to her side. She stopped struggling and gasping for air. "Just a little more," Mai whispered to herself.

"Mommy?" Ami gasped. Just then Ami let out an ear piercing scream.

&&...

Ichigo, Kisshu, Katsu, and Pai walked down the long corridor towards their room. Kisshu looked back towards Pai. His eyes never left the ground as he walked. Kisshu was about to say something when Pai beat him to it.

"Ichigo...Kisshu?" He stared. They both turned to look at him to show they had his attention. Pai's eyes stayed glued to the ground. "I don't know if Lettuce has talked to you guys or anything...but when all this is over...can you two look after Ami for us?" He raised his head to look his long time friend in the eyes. Kisshu stared back into his.

"Of course we will, Pai," Kisshu said, "You don't even have to ask."

Tears ran down Ichigo's cheek, "We'll take good care of her Pai. I promise." She agreed.

They all reached the guarded door. "Thank you," Pai spoke up before they opened it. Kisshu and Ichigo smiled at him. Pai looked over both of the and felt a small smile grow on his face. Suddenly they all heard an ear piercing scream fill the corridor.

"That was Ami!" Ichigo yelled. Pai pushed to the front of the group. Without thinking he teleported all four of them into the room. They all stared, shocked and horrified, at the scene in front of them. Mai had Lettuce suspended in mid-air by her neck.

"Mai!" Katsu yelled. Mai's attention snapped to the group of four that had just entered the room. "Let her go!"

"No!" Mai yelled tugging the whip harder. Lettuce's body jerked forward. Ami screamed again. Pai ran towards them. Ichigo turned to Kisshu.

"Kisshu! Your sword!" She yelled. Kisshu nodded and pulled out one of his dragon blades. He aimed and threw his sword. It sliced through Mai's hand. She let go of the whip and Lettuce's body fell to the ground. Pai jumped behind her, catching her body with his. Mai took a step towards them only to have Katsu appear in front of her. He drew his sword.

"Don't you take another step!" Katsu warned, his voice deadly serious. Mai stared at him shocked. She bowed her head and stayed in her place.

"Lettuce! Lettuce!" Pai called to her wife. He wasn't getting a pulse from her. He quickly laid her down, "Lettuce, please answer me!" Pai called again. Ami moved in front of him.

"She's gonna be okay, right Daddy?" Ami asked quickly. Pai looked up at her through tear stained eyes.

"Of course she is!" He said quickly, He pushed her back so that she would be behind him and not see this devastating sight. "Just-just, Ichigo please take her." Pai ordered when Ami kept trying to move from Pai's grasp to see her mother. Ichigo reached down and picked up Ami holding her back from Lettuce.

"Pai," Ichigo whispered, "Will she be okay?" Ichigo couldn't stop herself from asking not even for Ami's sake. He didn't anwer. Pai examined the bruising on Lettuce's neck. He quickly held her head up and Lettuce took a quick breath. She looked up at Pai her breathing getting quicker.

"Pai?" she gasped out. Her voice was raspy and faint. Pai quickly pulled her up into a hug.

"Lettuce," he whispered, "Thank God." He pulled away and looked at the faint smile on her face. It quickly faded as she strained to look around her.

"Ami?" she whispered. Pai steadied her.

"She's fine," he promised and turned to where Ami was being held. Ichigo put her down and she ran into her mother's arm. Lettuce winced in pain at the sudden pain, but welcomed it.

"Mommy," Ami cried, "I'm so sorry. I tried to help..." Lettuce quickly shushed her and held the trembling girl in her arms.

"Mai," Katsu spoke, everyone looked up at them, "What were you thinking? Were you honestly going to kill her!" Mai tried to maintain her composure.

"She assaulted me first!" Mai calmly responded, "That is punishable by law by death if the situation calls for it. Justice should be served!" Katsu sighed.

"And it will be," he told her. He raised up his sword and pointed it towards Mai. "Guards!" Katsu commanded. The door opened and two guards entered the room. "Mai, for you treasonous action I am placing you under arrest."

"What!" Mai gasped.

"Guards take her away," Katsu ordered. The guards exchanged quick looks before placing their queen in chains. They began to drag her from the room. Katsu turned away.

"Katsu!" Mai yelled as she was being dragged away, "Please don't do this! Katsu, Please!"

Katsu closed his eyes and tried to ignore the cries of help from the woman he loved.

OMG drama drama O.O who knew it was gonna turn out like this? Thats right, I did ^^ heehee but really that was some intense stuff! Hopefully we won't be hearing from Mai again, or will we? Only I know ^^ Well ppl like I said before we're coming to the end pretty fast the next chpt might be the last or there will be 2 more chpts at the most...or 3? idk, we'll see how well I can write it up ^^ til next time ^^

REVIEW REVIEW!


	17. A Bargain

My ppl! Whats up! Whats up! How are you? After this chapter the next one will be the finale! Aren't yall excited? After this I'll prolly start on another story, but I wanna make it a series but I want it to be more laid back and humorous. But we'll get to that later XD On to chapter 17!

Chapter 17: A Bargain

"_I would be honored, if someone with your ranking were to wed my daughter," Tai replied. He placed a hand on Katsu's shoulder. "I give you my blessings to marry my daughter." Katsu bowed to his king._

"_Thank you," he said, "It brings me great joy to hear you say that." Katsu looked up at his king. Tai smiled and playfully pushed him._

"_So smile!" Tai called, "You're getting married!"_

Katsu stopped in the middle of his walk down the long corridor. He closed his eyes and grabbed his head. "Please stop!" he whispered to himself. He didn't want these memories. Not now. But these happy memories seem to find a way back to the front of Katsu's mind, without his permission.

_Katsu walked into Mai's chamber. He looked around her room but it seemed to be empty. He was ready to leave when he saw the balcony door opened. He quietly proceeded into her room toward the open door. Outside he found his princess, staring off into the distance. She looked so beautiful in her light blue gown that fluently ran down her body. Katsu stared at her in amazement. She was so beautiful to him. Mai turned around to walk back into her room when she saw Katsu watching her._

"_Katsu?" Mai asked, softly._

Katsu sighed. Such happy memories only brought him pain. Part of him wanted to go back in time and stop himself from what was about to come next, and yet another part wanted to go back to relive the happy moments in his life. He was only truly happy when he was with Mai even though he didn't truly love him the way he did for her. She cared deeply for him but it wasn't love. He discovered this later in their marriage, but tried to pretend it wasn't true.

"_Mai...I," Katsu tried to regain himself. He felt a huge blush cross his face. Mai giggled. He looked up at her and smiled. "Mai, I love you, and I've already talked to your father and if you'll have me," Katsu took Mai's hand, "I would love to be your husband." He knelt down, "Princess Mai, will you marry me." Mai stared down at Katsu her mouth gapping._

"_Katsu...I," Mai started. She stopped then smiled, "Of course I'll marry you Katsu."_

Katsu looked up. He noticed now that she hadn't said she loved him, only that she would marry him. Katsu gathered himself and continued down the corridor. He turned into another hall where he found Pai waiting outside a door.

"Pai," Katsu called as he walked up to him. Pai's eyes met with his. "How is she doing?" Pai looked back towards the door through a circular window. Katsu peered through it too. They both saw Lettuce laying in a hospital bed with Ami right beside her.

"She's doing better," Pai started, "The medics said she had a few fractured bones and a lot of bruising, but nothing she can't overcome."

"And the girl?" Katsu asked.

"She won't leave her mother's side," Pai whispered, "I think she blames herself for not being able to save Lettuce." Pai sighed.

"Pai, I really am sorry," Katsu started. Pai raised a hand to stop him.

"Katsu, I know you are," Pai started, "Katsu, you're good friend." Pai said, placing a hand on Katsu's shoulder. Katsu stared at Pai, a little shocked.

"Thank you," Katsu stammered. Pai nodded towards Katsu before turning and entering Lettuce's medical room.

Katsu watched them in window. He watched Pai take Lettuce's hand and stroke Ami's hair. Katsu couldn't help but feel jealous at the love that Pai and Lettuce shared.

&&!&&

Pai watched Lettuce and Ami sleep. Lettuce was laying in her bed and Ami was snuggled into her chest. Pai sighed. He wanted this to last forever for them. By tomorrow this would all be over. Pai held his head in his hands. If only there was a way to save both Lettuce and Ami, so they could have each other. Pai's ears suddenly perked up. He heard a knock at the door. He quickly stood up and walked to the door. He looked out the window but saw no one there. Confused, he opened the door and looked in the hall. He knew he had heard a knock.

His ears twitched as another sound hit them. It was the knocking again except it was from the other hall. Pai raised an eyebrow. He looked back at his family, closed the door, and followed the sound. He turned into the second hall and saw again there was no one there. He was beginning to get suspicious as he slowly walked through the hall, when he heard a noise come from behind one of the doors. He reached for the knob and turned it. He entered the dark room looking around.

"Close the door," a voice whispered. Pai narrowed his eyes, but closed the door preparing himself in case he was in danger.

"Whose there?" Pai asked in a serious voice. Suddenly the lights turned on and Pai found himself staring at Mai. She was sitting on a table at the end of the small room with her legs crossed. She smiled as she looked Pai up and down, "What are you doing here?" Pai asked, "Katsu had you sent to prison!"

"Oh silly Pai," Mai started with a smirk, "That little room the guards sent me to couldn't hold me."

"I don't have time to deal with you," Pai whispered. He turned to exit the room but found himself face to face with her. Mai wrapped her arms around Pai's neck.

"Well, you better make time, Pai," she said flirtatiously. Pai pulled out of her grasp.

"Don't touch me!" Pai yelled, "Look, I don't care what you have to say to me! You almost killed my wife and you've mentally scarred my daughter!" Mai just stared at him, a smirk still planted on her face. Pai was starting to reach his limit. He balled his fist, to keep them from swinging at Mai for everything she had done, all the pain she caused. "Please move," Pai said through gritted teeth.

"Fine," Mai agreed with a shrug. She stepped away from the door. Pai had just touched the handle, "I guess you don't want to save her then."

Pai stopped but cursed at himself for it. He wanted to open the door to walk out the room, but "What do you mean?" He found the words escape his lip. Mai walked to the other side of the room.

"Oh now you want to talk to me?" She asked playfully.

"Don't play with me, Mai," Pai hissed. Mai crossed her arms and sat back on the table.

"I went to your lab and took a look at your results, Pai," Mai started, "And I took them to one of the best scientist I know and while going through them we saw that you missed something, Pai."

"Impossible!" Pai interrupted, "I'll looked at those results left and right and nothing is missing."

"I didn't say something was missing from them, "Mai replied, "I said **you **missed something. Something very important, I must say. I was shocked myself that the Great Pai missed something so significant." Pai eyed her. "Something that could spare Lettuce's life." Pai's eyes widened.

"Like what?" He asked quickly.

"Oh Pai," Mai replied, "What makes you think that I'd just tell you? Where's the fun in that?"

"What do you want, Mai?" Pai asked, angrily. Mai smiled and began walking towards him.

" A kiss."

Pai stared at her shocked. She was doing all this for...a kiss...from him? It seemed simple but Pai was caught off guard.

"A...a kiss?" He repeated shocked. Mai nodded.

"Could one kiss truly compare to the life of the woman you love?" Mai asked him.

Pai couldn't do that, he just couldn't. He couldn't betray Lettuce like that! But it was for her. He thought back to the scene of Lettuce and Ami sleeping together. He wished so much that Lettuce's life would be spared so that she could stay with Ami, even if he couldn't. She deserved that much. Pai sighed and looked at Mai.

"You swear that the information you have is completely true, and that it can save Lettuce?" Pai asked. Mai could hear the desperation in his voice.

"I swear it is," Mai responded. She felt a pang of guilt for taking advantage of Pai's love for Lettuce but quickly pushed it aside.

"Fine," Pai agreed. He didn't want to betray Lettuce like this, but if this was to save her...

"But I don't want just any kiss," Mai said as she moved closer to Pai, "I want you to kiss me like you're kissing Lettuce."

Pai nodded. He just wanted to get this over with. Mai wrapped her arms around his neck again. He didn't resist. She slowly moved towards him. Pai closed his eyes and tried to concentrate and Lettuce. He felt Mai's lips on his own. He slowly kissed her back. After a few moments Pai pulled away. Mai pulled her hands away and touched her lips. She thought for a few seconds.

"Well?" Pai asked. Mai looked at him.

"Go review your analysis of the Mew Aqua and Lettuce's power source again," Mai replied. Her mind was still on the kiss. "Pay close attention to the similarities."

"Wait, you said you'd tell me how, not you'd tell me where to look." Pai objected.

"I promised you information," Mai corrected. Then she smirked. "But maybe for another kiss?"

"Forgot it," Pai interrupted her. He opened the door and headed for his lab. He didn't have much time, but he had to find out how to spare Lettuce's life.

Mai sat back on the table. Her hand found her lips again and she thought about every aspect of the kiss she had just experienced. She has always wondered how it would be to kiss Pai. She sighed. She thought about where to go next. It wouldn't be long until they found she wasn't in her cell anymore.

OMG! One chapter left! What will happen! WHO KNOWS! I DO! and you will next time I update so just wait until then, k? ^^ REVIEW REVIEW!

And I was having a convo w/ my sis about Tokyo Mew Mew and she revealed to me that she didnt find Pai attractive! I was shocked XD I was even more shocked when she said she thought Masya was cuter than Pai! I almost died!

So for fun when you leave a review tell me who you think is the cutest character in tokyo mew mew! (boy or girl) and I might do something special w/ the one who gets the most votes! So tell me who do u think is the cutest! All characters are included.


	18. The End

Okay, here we are, two years later XD, for the finale of the story! Who's ready for this? I hope you all are but in case you are not, you should drink some lemonade before reading this story XD.

Before we begin I would just like to thank all my reviewers! You guys are the reason I do what I do! But I would just like to thank a few of my reviewers personally, you guys know who you are! Yall are the one's who's been with me since the first story! Reviewed every chapter! And urged me to continue. **gives all of you brownies!**

So a special thanks to AvaofLight, Ally Marton, MewRebecky, A Blood's Promise, and Safaia Bara! You guys rock!

Well here we go Chapter 18! The finale!

Chapter 18: The End

Pai stared down at his newest results. He had did just what Mai told him. What he discovered was amazing. Mai was right, he could save Lettuce. How could he not notice this before? Pai stopped. If he had noticed it, Lettuce would've immediately been objected to the plan. He couldn't tell Lettuce these results. There was no time to argue. He and Lettuce were due to be in Capsule in less than an hour. Pai balled up his results and threw them in the trash. He knew what he had to do.

&&!&&

Lettuce sat up in her hospital bed. She look to Ami, who was sleeping beside her. A smile came across her face. She looked to the empty chair and her smile faded. She looked around. Pai was gone. Lettuce sighed. She assumed he was setting things up for later. She wished he was here with her and Ami these last few moments.

Lettuce heard a click as the door to her room opened. She looked up and saw Ichigo and Kisshu enter. Lettuce felt tears in her eyes as she looked into Ichigo's. She could tell Ichigo had already been crying. Lettuce moved off the bed and ran to embrace her friend. Ichigo let out a small sob she had been holding in. She held Lettuce close to her.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," Ichigo cried.

"I love you so much, Ichigo," Lettuce whispered, still clinging her to friend, "You were the best friend I ever had."

"You too," Ichigo whispered back. Lettuce pulled back to look at her friend. Tears were streaming down her face. Lettuce wiped her tears with the back of her hand. Lettuce looked over at Kisshu.

"Take care of her, okay?" Lettuce said with a small smile. Kisshu nodded then smiled.

"I will," he answered. Lettuce walked over to Kisshu and hugged him. Kisshu hugged back, he couldn't recall ever being hugged by Lettuce.

"Please take care of Ami," Lettuce whispered.

"I will, I promise," Kisshu whispered back.

Click.

Lettuce pulled away from Kisshu and saw Pai standing in the doorway. Lettuce walked over and immediately hugged him. Pai wrapped his arms around her. Pai looked up at Kisshu. His eyes were shiny with tears. Lettuce looked back at Kisshu and moved away from Pai. Pai walked slowly to Kisshu. They hugged. Lettuce and Ichigo smiled at each other.

"I'm gonna miss you, Pai," Kisshu whispered.

"Kisshu," Pai started.

"You were always like a brother to me," Kisshu said, pulling away to look at Pai.

"You too, Kisshu," Pai whispered, touching his shoulder. He looked to Ichigo, "You take care of him," Pai started, he lightly pushed Kisshu towards Ichigo, "Keep him out of trouble." Ichigo smiled and nodded. Kisshu turned and put his arm around Ichigo.

"We love you," Ichigo said for both of them, tears continued to stream down her face. She smiled. Lettuce returned her smile with one of her own.

"Mommy?"

All four of their eyes turned to the bed. Ami had just woken up and was rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes. She looked up at her family sleepily.

"What's going on?" Ami asked?

&&!&&

Katsu walked into Pai's lab. He had knocked twice, but no answer came. He turned the lights on. No one was there. He figured Pai was getting Lettuce and saying his goodbyes to Kisshu, Ichigo, and his daughter, seeing as they were due to the capsule in less than half an hour. Katsu sighed. Pai had so much to live for, not like himself. He had nothing, not even a person who loved him. Katsu looked up and saw that he had walked deeper in the room.

He turned around. He needed to be at the Capsule to see Pai and Lettuce off. He took a step and accidentally knocked over a small wastebasket. A balled sheet of paper fell out. Katsu picked it up. Curious, he evened out the paper and read its content. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. Had Pai discovered this? Katsu shoved the paper into his pocked and quickly left the room.

&&!&&

Lettuce and Pai looked at Ami with soft eyes. This would be the hardest part of all, saying goodbye to Ami.

"We'll wait outside," Ichigo suggested. She led Kisshu out of the room. Lettuce walked over to the bed and sat on the end, in front of Ami.

"Ami," Lettuce started, "Remember what we talked about earlier, about leaving? Well its time for Mommy and Daddy to go." Lettuce choked. Ami stared at them.

"Please! Can't I just come with you?" Ami cried out. Lettuce reached out and touched her cheek.

"No, sweetie, you can't," Lettuce whispered. Pai walked behind Lettuce.

"We need you to grow up and be the best you can be," Pai spoke up. Ami looked between both of them and started crying. Lettuce scooped her up in her arms.

"We love you so much, Ami." Lettuce whispered, "Don't ever forget that." Lettuce stood up. Pai lifted Ami up and hugged her, tightly. Lettuce couldn't hold it in anymore. She began to cry and grabbed onto Pai, her head in his chest while he held Ami. He wrapped one arm around Lettuce. He felt his own eyes burn with tears.

Ichigo looked up as the door opened. Lettuce walked out of the room, behind her was Pai and he was holding Ami. Pai walked up to Ichigo and place Ami in her arms.

"Please take care of her," Pai whispered,"both of them." Ichigo looked up at him confused. He walked over to Lettuce and took her hand. They began walking down the hall.

"Please, don't go!" Ami screamed, she fought to get out of Ichigo's arms, but Ichigo held on tightly to Ami. More tears fell from Ichigo's eyes. "Mommy, Daddy! Please, don't leave me!" Ami yelled. Lettuce squeezed Pai's hand and held her head down as she tried to ignore her daughter's pleas. Pai, thinking it would be easier, teleported out of Ami's sight. Ami gasped before yelling out another scream.

&&!&&

Pai and Lettuce appeared in an unfamiliar room.

"The Capsule is through that door," Pai said, pointing towards a door on the far side of the room. Lettuce nodded and took a step towards the door. Pai grabbed her wrist.

"Pai?" Lettuce asked looking back at him, confused. Pai smiled down at her and pulled her into his arms. He tilted her chin up and kissed her. Lettuce felt a deep blush crawl on her face. She slowly closed her eyes. This kiss was like nothing before. She wanted it to last forever and was sad when Pai pulled away. He pulled her into his chest. Lettuce could hear his heart beating really fast. "Pai?" she asked again.

"I love you, Lettuce," Pai responded, "You and Ami are so important to me." Lettuce looked up at him. "You deserve to be with her."

"Pai, what-" Lettuce tried to talk.

"I didn't want to tell you before," Pai explained, "Because you would've argued about it, but ,Lettuce, you aren't coming with me."

"What?" Lettuce gasped, confused, "B-but you said-"

"I can save this planet without you, Lettuce," Pai whispered pulling her back into his chest, "I know that, now." Lettuce tried to pull away, but Pai held her tigher. "Take care of Ami."

"Pai, please don't," Lettuce pleaded, she felt tears in her eyes.

"I love you," was all Pai said. Lettuce didn't even have time to react. Pai pushed her away. Caught off guard, Lettuce fell down. She looked up to see a transparent Pai as he faded away. She had seen Pai teleport before, but he seemed to move in slow motion now. He had a calm smile on his face as he slowly disappeared. Lettuce quickly got up and reached for him, but all her hand felt was air. She ran to the door, Pai had motioned to earlier, but it was locked. She pulled and yanked but her efforts proved to be in vain.

"Pai!" She screamed banging on the door. She slowly sunk to the ground, and wrapped her arms around herself. She started sobbing, "Pai, don't!"

!&&!

Pai looked back to the door. He was on the other side now. He had locked the door earlier. He sighed, he couldn't imagine the pain Lettuce was in right now, but it had to be this way. At least she would be able to be with Ami now.

Pai turned and took the Mew Aqua Rod down from its platform. He had discovered that Mew Aqua itself held animal DNA in it, along with a special power. The same power that was inside of the Mews, and the power that was passed on to Ami. The Mew Aqua by itself was a substitute for Lettuce. Pai looked over the rod. He could see the Mew Aqua glimmering within the crystal. He looked down. It was time.

Suddenly his ears perked up. He wasn't alone.

"Pai, you're services are no longer needed."

!&&!

Mai ran down the long hallway. She had looked everywhere for him. She was going to leave the palace, seeing as she was surely a wanted fugitive now, but she couldn't leave without seeing him one more time. She knew it was a huge risk being there, but she had to. There was something she had to tell him. But where was he? She had looked everywhere in the palace and she couldn't find him. The lights flickered. She stopped short. The Capsule was being activated! Of course he would be there! She felt like such an idiot for not thinking that in the first place. She teleported.

!&&!

"Katsu, what are you doing her?" Pai asked, staring at Katsu. He was blocking Pai's way to the Capsule. Katsu took a step towards him.

"I'm here to stop you, Pai." Katsu answered. Pai stared at him confused.

"Katsu, what are you saying?" Katsu walked up to Pai.

"You can't do this, Pai," Katsu whispered, "You have too much too lose." Katsu took the Mew Aqua rod away from Pai, "I don't have anything to lose." He said quietly. Pai's eyes widened.

"Katsu...you...you can't-"

"Yes, I can!" Katsu interrupted. He pulled a crumpled sheet up paper out of his pocket. "I found your results. The Mew Aqua will take care of the animal DNA and special power side of Ami and you will take care of the alien side. However, you only need alien DNA not a specific alien DNA."

"Katus," Pai said softly, "I can't ask you to do this."

"You're not," Katsu responded, "Pai, you have a family and a life on Earth. You have a wife who loves you. Here, I don't have that." Katsu eyed the rod. "I never did." He inhaled, "Besides, this is my kingdom, my planet, I should die for it." He looked to Pai, who didn't know what to say. "It's better this way, Pai." Katsu started walking towards the Capsule.

"Katsu!" Pai called, Katsu looked back, "Thank you." Katsu nodded towards Pai and continued down the platform to the Capsule.

!&&!

Mai teleported. She looked around the room and saw Lettuce on the floor crying. Lettuce looked up and her and Mai's eyes locked.

"What are you doing here?" Lettuce choked out.

"There's no time," Mai answered, pushing past Lettuce to the door. She pulled, but soon found that it was locked.

"Its locked," Lettuce told her, "I already tried." Mai saw that Lettuce was still crying. She assumed Pai had already told her that she was no longer needed to save the planet. She felt really bad for the way she treated Lettuce now, even the kiss she shared with Pai. That kiss showed her something. When she kissed Pai it was okay but it wasn't what she expected. It wasn't wonderful, or amazing. Her heart didn't even skip a beat. That kiss was nothing compared to the kisses she shared with Katsu. She had always thought that the feeling she had with Katsu was normal and dreamed about how it would feel with Pai. She had forced herself to believe she was in love with Pai for so long and so much that she hadn't realized what she had with Katsu was real love. It may not have started that way but she had grew to love him. It took her this many years to realize it. She had to tell him.

She looked to Lettuce, ready to teleport. She felt her eyes soften. She didn't have that spite towards Lettuce anymore. She reached out her hand to Lettuce. Lettuce looked up at her, confused.

"Let's go!" Mai called in a hurried voice. Lettuce nodded and grabbed her hand. Mai proceeded to teleport.

When they arrived on the other side of the wall, they both stared, shocked, at the sight before. They had expected Pai to be the one in the Capsule. However, it was Katsu who stood in the Capsule, his head down. He didn't even notice Mai and Lettuce enter into the room. Lettuce saw Pai standing in front of the platform, watching Katsu. Lettuce took a step and Pai's ears immediately perked up. He turned and saw Lettuce and Mai. Lettuce's eyes were on him, while Mai's stayed glue to Katsu.

The Capsule had already been activated. She was running out of time. She ran towards the platform screaming Katsu's name. Katsu's head jerked up. He saw Mai running towards him. Mai stopped in front of the glass Capsule and stared into Katsu's eyes. Katsu stared back at her, shocked she was even there.

"Katsu," Mai choked out, "Why are you doing this?"

"What are you doing here?" Katsu asked Mai.

"I..." Mai started, "I came to tell you, I love you!" Mai yelled. Katsu eyes widened. He had never heard her say those words to him.

"You do?" He asked. He knew they were running out of time. Once the machine had fully charged up it would be over.

"Yes," Mai told him, "I'm so sorry, for everything." Katsu saw tears in her eyes. "Please, don't do this."

Katsu looked to Pai and Lettuce, then back to Mai. "I have to do this, Mai. For our people." Katsu told her, "I love you, Mai. I always have." Katsu said, slowly leaning towards the glass. Mai nodded. She felt tears trickle down her cheek. She closed her eyes and felt the cold glass brush her lips. Katsu did the same and pressed his lips against the glass. It was as if they were the only two in the room, and the glass didn't even exist.

A bright light engulfed the room. Mai opened her eyes once the light faded. Katsu was gone and the glass kiss had ended. She closed her eyes and inhaled. She felt so much pain in her heart. She reached up and brushed the glass with her fingertips. "Goodbye, Katsu." She whispered.

!&&!

Ichigo and Kisshu boarded their space ship. Ichigo was carrying Ami, who had finally stopped fighting. Now, she was completely silent and hadn't spoken since she saw her parents disappear. Ichigo placed Ami in a seat on the ship. It wasn't as big as Pai's, but it was decent for the trip home. Ichigo couldn't believe they were both gone. When they got home she would have to notify the girls. And Kisshu would have to tell Taruto.

"Ready?" Kisshu asked Ichigo, while punching in something on the main computer. Ichigo nodded. Kisshu sighed and hit a button. They could hear the engine start but suddenly it cut off. Ichigo looked up towards Kisshu. "That's funny," Kisshu said reading the computer, "It says the platform door has been opened, but I didn't open it." Kisshu's ears perked up as he heard foot steps on the platform. Ichigo jumped up.

"What now?" Ichigo groaned. She took a battle stance, thinking Mai was yet again up to something. Her arms dropped slowly when the intruders stepped into the ship. She was stunned and Kisshu was speechless. "L-Lettuce?" She stammered. Ami's head immediately turned. She jumped out of the chair when she saw her parents standing there.

"Mommy! Daddy!" Ami screamed. She ran to them and jumped into her mother's arms. Lettuce pulled Ami into a hug. Ami reached over and wrapped one of her arms around Pai pulling him into a family group hug. He also wrapped his arm around Ami. Lettuce felt tears in her eyes. Soon she felt more weight when Ichigo jumped in the hug. When Kisshu joined they almost feel back out of the ship.

!&&! One Month Later

"Lettuce, she's so cute!" Keiichiro commented as Pudding chased Ami through the cafe. Lettuce smiled at the compliment.

"Thanks, Keiichiro." Lettuce replied. When they returned to Earth, Ichigo thought that they should get the whole team back together for a small reunion. They realized how important family was and how much they missed the rest of the girls. So, Ichigo got in touch with everyone to schedule a weekend for everyone to come back down to Tokyo. "Its just so great to have everyone together," Lettuce continued, looking around the room.

Zakuro was as beautiful as ever. She retired modeling and had become a well-known actress. She was talking to Ryou, who was putting out the refreshments. He had agreed to have the Mew Reunion at the Cafe, even though it wasn't the pink cafe the girls remembered, anymore. Mint was sipping a cup of herbal tea while talking to Ichigo on a couch, secretly taking glances at Zakuro. She had become a famous dancer, and now taught private dance lessons wherever she was needed. Pudding was playing with Ami. She couldn't believe how big Ami had gotten since she had last seen her. Pudding and Taruto had traveled to many places. Still being young, they hadn't completely settled down yet. Taruto was talking to Pai and Kisshu, about his adventures with Pudding.

Keiichiro picked up his glass. "A toast," He announced, raising his glass. Everyone turned to look at him. "To family." He finished. Everyone smiled.

"To Family." They all cheered, grabbing their glasses, to raise. After taking another sip of her tea Mint spoke up.

"So Lettuce," She started, "When Ichigo called me she said you had some big story to tell."

"Yeah," Pudding agreed looking up, "She told me that too. That something happened with you and Pai."

"Yeah, what happened, Pai?" Taruto asked. Pai looked towards Lettuce and smiled. She smiled back.

"Well, it all started a month ago," Pai started, "It was me and Lettuce's thirteenth anniversary..."

OMG! IT IS DONE! PEOPLE U DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW LONG THIS TOOK TO WRITE! WRITERS BLOCK IS THE ENEMY BUT OMG THIS IS SEVEN PAGES LONG! AND OVER 3,000 WORDS XD! BUT THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND REVIEWED! I AM HAPPY WITH THE WAY THIS TURNED OUT! NOW I CAN FOCUS ON MY OTHER STORY, TRAPPED! HUGGS AND KISSES~ ABBIE8290

June 26, 2010. 12:10 am.


End file.
